The Littlest Bray
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Jasmine Bray has to learn to live with a pulmonary condition as well as trying to be independent. Her family and friends are all there but the further Jasmine pushes them away, the more trouble her life and body go through.
1. A Chronic Lung Disease

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Own Jasmine and some of the kids.**

**Okay so this is the next child of gang I will be tackling. If anybody has read my stories, I have tackled Michael, Parker, Katy, Izzie, Harry and Molly (some together) and now I am moving on to the youngest Bray Jasmine. This is an expansion of my story What is it About Men? only little Jasmine isn't so little anymore. As usual review. **

_August 2045_

Jasmine Bray's life hadn't had the easiest sixteen years. First she was born five weeks early at home. Then when she was four, her right lung collapsed as a result of pneumonia. As a result it was discovered that she had an immunodeficiency disorder called IgA deficiency. Jasmine had contracted pneumonia again at eleven (albeit less severe this time), suffered with shingles, various colds and flu, and mononucleosis at other points in her life as well as having her tonsils removed when she was seven. However the pneumonia she contracted at four caused her lungs to be weakened drastically. Saying Jasmine was a miracle child would have been an understatement.

Her father, Wendell, was surprised she managed to live this long considering that the doctors didn't expect her to live past the first bout of pneumonia. Her mother, Carlie, decided to quit her job at the Jeffersonian to look after Jasmine in case she became sick suddenly. However her older sister Molly, who was a nurse, gave her mother a break by looking after her sister when needed.

The illness had not just taken a toll on her insides, but on the outside as well. While she was pretty, she was noticeably thinner than the other girls in her year, she was pale due to poor circulation and her green eyes always had dark circles underneath due to exhaustion when her lungs started to struggle. Her strawberry blonde hair wasn't in the best shape either but that was due to lack of conditioning.

One August morning, Jasmine had been through a rough night so she was exhausted that she refused to get out of bed until midday. After getting out of bed, Jasmine grabbed her dressing gown and went downstairs.

"Afternoon." said Carlie.

"Hey Mom." said Jasmine unenthusiastically as she poured a glass of orange juice. "I had trouble sleeping because of my lungs so I put the tube around my head."

"I saw. Are you feeling okay?"

"Mom, I just want to go back to bed if I'm honest." said Jasmine.

"Your sister isn't working today if you want her to have a look at you."

"No. Leave her." said Jasmine.

"Jas, this is the third time this week that you have been up half the night and needed the extra oxygen." said Carla. "I'm going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

"Mom don't be a hypochondriac."

"I can only be a hypochondriac if I am worried about my health, not yours."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The wait at the hospital was about an hour before Jasmine and her mother we're called in. "Mom, I really don't want to be here." said Jasmine while she was sitting on the edge of a bed. She didn't really like hospitals having spent a lot of time in them when she was younger.

"I know sweetheart. However I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong with you." said Carla placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom, I'm fine. It just happens sometimes." said Jasmine.

"Not three times in one week. Once or twice a month is normal for what you have; three times is a problem."

A doctor walked up to them and stood in front of the bed. "So Jasmine Olivia Bray, what may I do you for?" he asked.

"I've been struggling to breathe in the middle of the night." said Jasmine. "It's happened about three times this week."

"Do you have asthma?" asked the doctor.

"No I have weak lungs because of a collapsed lung due to pneumonia when I was four." said Jasmine.

"Has she got any other conditions?"

"She has a low immune system so she has had a few illnesses." said Carlie.

"I can see that here. You've been through the ringers haven't you." said the doctor. "Okay, I'm going to put this stethoscope against your lungs." said the doctor. Can you breathe in and out deeply?" Jasmine did so and the doctor frowned. Carlie looked at the doctor and gulped slightly.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine I think I need to take an x-ray of your chest." said the doctor. "You may be waiting a couple of hours for the results."

"Great." said Jasmine sarcastically.

After the x-ray was taken, Jasmine and Carlie waited a couple of hours for the results to come back.

"It's going to be okay isn't?" asked Jasmine.

"It's going to be fine whatever it is. Your dad and I are going to be able to deal with this as we have done with the others." said Carlie.

"Jasmine, do you want to come into my office?" asked the doctor. Jasmine and Carlie walked into the office and sat at the desk.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So how was your day?" asked Wendell. Jasmine didn't answer. Instead she looked at her bracelet.

"We went to the hospital this afternoon." said Carlie putting the takeaway pizza on the table.

"Why what happened?"

"I've been struggling to breathe during the night." said Jasmine.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Wendell taking Jasmine's hand.

"It's Emphysema." said Carlie. "Her lungs are not getting enough oxygen and she has a barrel chest."

"It means I have a lung disease." said Jasmine quietly. "I'm not hungry." She got out of her seat and walked upstairs. Jasmine got under her pale blue covers and grabbed the book off her bedside table. Being someone who didn't like the television much, reading was how she found entertainment.

"Baby, are you okay?" asked Wendell.

"No." said Jasmine. "Why would I be?" Wendell went to the bed and sat next to her. Jasmine shuffled over and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're going to be okay. Your mom and I are going to take care of you as we always do." said Wendell. He kissed the top of her head. "Jasmine if you need me you know I will drop whatever work I have for you. I did for your sister when she was going through what she went through."

"Do you think that I'm going through what she went through?"

"No, I think that you're just fed up of being ill." said Wendell. "Remember when we used to do this when you we're little?"

"Yeah. I think they helped me." said Jasmine. "I always felt happier when you cuddled me."

Wendell smiled slightly. "Are you coming downstairs to eat or did you want me to bring some pizza up for you?"

"I just want some alone time. Can you bring some pizza up?"

"Sure."


	2. First Day

_September 2045_

If anyone could describe Jasmine's sense of style within her school community, it would be Converse, black or red jeans and t-shirts. The thing that is unique about Jasmine was her bright strawberry-blonde hair. Her mother had a similar hair colour when she was younger.

It was the first day of the new school year and Jasmine was now in her junior year at high school. She was a good student that handed in all her homework on time. Since she had a low immune system, a lot of her time out of lessons (aside from gym where she was the only one in her year who had a genuine excuse) was spent in the library either revising or doing work. In terms of popularity, she was in the middle of the social hierarchy. She wasn't among the 'royalty' of jocks and cheerleaders but everyone knew not to touch Jasmine or bully her because they knew she couldn't defend herself physically. That and her best friend Leah Hodgins-Booth. If you messed with Jasmine, then you messed with Leah.

*Jas, hurry up I'm outside.*

Jasmine read the text and grabbed her coat to meet Leah in her car. Jasmine had passed driver's education class but she still did not have a car.

"Hey Leah." said Jasmine putting her school bag onto the back seat before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Leah pulling off the curb. Her nut-brown hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"I needed to eat." said Jasmine.

"I was going to drive through McDonalds and get breakfast. Oh well, first day back. Are you expecting much?"

"No. I need to go and see the principal first thing about my lung disease."

"How are your lungs?"

"Still struggling but for now I just need extra oxygen."

"You know if anyone gives you trouble I'll deck them. There's a new kid starting today."

"Our grade or some other?"

"Our grade. He's from England apparently."

"Sounds cool already, or a target for Fats."

"Well, we will have to see? Do you want a coke?"

"Please."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jasmine sat outside her principal's office sipping the coke she had purchased at McDonalds. She was used to visiting Principal Anne Jones having done it since she started high school.

"Jasmine, do you want to come in?" asked Principal Jones. Jasmine picked up her bag and coat and walked into the office. She sat in the chair in front of the desk and crossed her legs. "So Jasmine, I heard that you had been diagnosed with COPD. How are you feeling about that?"

"Um… At first it was hard but my parents reassured me that they are there. I'm just a little fed up of being ill." said Jasmine.

"I cannot say I'm surprised. Okay, so you have the note from your parents about alternatives for Gym?" Jasmine rummaged in her bag and handed a note to Principal Jones. "Okay, I'll send a message to Miss Jenkins about this and put it in your file. Before you go I need to ask you a favour. You know that we have a new student from England joining us this year and I need someone trust worthy to guide him into life here. Are you able to do that?"

"Okay, I'll try to guide him." said Jasmine. "Is that all?"

"His name is Jackson Goddard and he is in your form. Off you go then."

Jasmine reached her form room and spoke to her tutor to explain why she was late. "Okay Jasmine, take a seat." said Miss Paul. "Class, welcome to your first day back at school. As you are aware of we have a new student, Jackson Goddard. Welcome Jackson and I hope you settle into life here well."

Jasmine turned her head to the boy behind her. She didn't recognise him with his shoulder-length brown hair so she assumed this was the new student. "Hey, I'm Jasmine." she said.

"I'm Jackson. I'm new here." he said.

"So I heard. I'm supposed to be guiding you through school today." said Jasmine. "As you can see this is the form room and this is the teacher you will see every day for the next year and a half. What is your first class?"

"History in Mr Doyle's class."

"Same, I'll lead you to the lesson." said Jasmine as the bell rung. All the class stood up and made an exit from the room and into the corridor. "So why did you move from England if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fresh start for my parents. They nearly got divorced so this is a way of trying to move on and keep the family together. What is your family like?"

"I have a mom and dad that are still together, a sister who is a nurse and a half-brother who is in the army. You'll be shocked to hear how far apart Will and I are in terms of age."

"How old is Will?"

"He's thirty-seven."

"Christ that it is a lot."

"Well, my mom had him when she was my age. I think Mom decided that every ten years would help her recover from childbirth."

"So it is just you and your parents?"

"For the time being." said Jasmine. "This is Mr Doyle's lesson."

"Okay, so are you coming in?"

"Yeah."

bxbxbxbxbxb

By lunchtime nothing remarkable had happened. Jasmine had guided Jackson through the school and once they had gotten their food, they sat at one of the tables.

"So, how are you enjoying school so far?" asked Leah.

"It's okay. The teachers seem interesting." said Jackson.

"Listen, if someone decided to mess with you, tell them you are friends with me. They won't touch you." said Leah.

"Okay, I will." said Jackson. "How long have you and Jasmine been best friends?"

"Since we were in toddlers." said Jasmine. "We've been best friends since we were toddlers. Back then I was shy and barely spoke two words. I could speak but I just didn't want to. Leah was the exact opposite: loud and boisterous. She kept pressuring me to play with her but I would much rather sit with my ladybug teddy. After about a while she gave up until we started a day care where some kid pushed me over and Leah punched them in the face. She got in trouble for it but we've been best friends since."

"So no one would dare touch you after that?" asked Jackson.

"No. Being friends with Leah has its perks." said Jasmine.

"So after you have eaten, what do you do?" asked Jackson.

"We normally stay inside." said Leah. "Most girls walk around but Jasmine cannot do much excretion or she'll collapse."

"How so?"

"I have weak lungs. I don't really want to talk about it but it gets me out of Gym." said Jasmine.

"Okay, I won't mention it but my father is a doctor." said Jackson.

"So is my dad." said Leah.

"Mine works with dead people." said Jasmine.


	3. Crash

**So I thought what would be an interesting idea is to make the story non-linear but I will put dates at the top of the story to avoid confusion. You never know if something works until you plug it in. **

_January 2046_

Jasmine was running late for school on an icy morning. The most she could do was grab a fruit bar from the cupboard and her car keys. Her alarm clock had failed to ring and she only had about fifteen minutes to get to her form room.

Fortunately, Wendell had de-iced her windows and Jasmine was able to start her car straight away. The engine struggled a little before it started and Jasmine drove down her street and onto the main road. Once she reached the junction, she looked left and right for any cars before she turned left. Suddenly, she felt an unexpected crush against her and her head went flying into the steering wheel.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The paramedics rushed into the hospital with a bunch of doctors in yellow paper gowns pushing a gurney into the trauma room. "Female, she's between fifteen and nineteen years old, car accident, she's lost blood, has a broken leg, head injury among other injuries."

"Okay, she needs a blood bag and an IV." said one of the doctors as she attached Jasmine to the heart monitor. "Her pulse is low and so is her blood pressure. How much blood has she lost?"

"Quite a lot." said the paramedic. "The other car slammed straight into the driver's side and we had to use the jaws of life to break her free."

"Do we know who she is?" asked one of the other doctors attaching an IV to Jasmine's arm.

"No." said the paramedic.

"Do you need any help in here?" asked Molly poking her head through the door. As soon as she saw the purple Converse and red jeans she walked to the foot of the bed. "Oh my God. That's my sister Jasmine. She's got Emphysema and a low immune system."

The doctor checked Jasmine's lungs. "Her right lung has collapsed and the left is struggling."

"I'm going to call my parents, just get her on a ventilator as soon as." said Molly running out the room.

"Okay the best we can do is attach her to the life support, the ventilator and restore her blood volume." said the doctor. "Let's get her to the ICU."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"A car slid off the road and went straight into Jasmine's car on the driver's side." said Molly to her parents as she kept checking her sister's vitals. "The doctors had to put her into an induced coma."

"Did they say anything about her right lung?" asked Carlie stroking Jasmine's head, careful not to knock any of the tubes or wires.

"I said that this has happened before so there isn't much that can be done to save it. Whether she needs a transplant I don't know but her right lung is useless." said Molly. "Are you okay Dad?"

"Do you know if she'll wake up once they stop inducing her?" asked Wendell.

"I don't know. The blood loss may have been too much for her brain."

"So she may not wake up?" asked Wendell.

"It is possible." said Molly. "I think the best we can do now is wait and see if something happens or comes up."

bxbxbxbxbxb

After a few days, Jasmine had not come out of her coma and wasn't off the ventilator. The right lung was showing no sign of improving and the head injury she sustained when her head collided with the steering wheel had caused some bleeding in her brain. The doctors had performed an operation to fix the bleeding and were successful.

Molly hated being the bearer of bad news but she felt better explaining to her parents about Jasmine's condition rather than just hearing about it from another doctor. It made it easier for her to deal with.

Wendell was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed while Molly was checking Jasmine's IVs and heart monitor. "Has she improved at all?"

"She's still as stable as she can be. Even if she wakes up, her lung is not improving." said Molly. "I don't know what we can do for her at this point. Then again, I'm just a nurse."

"Hey, you are more than a nurse. I am proud of you. I'm proud of the both of you." said Wendell.

"I know you are Dad." said Molly. The door knocked and one of Jasmine's doctors came into the room. "Doctor Goddard."

"Doctor Bray, we've weighed the options for Jasmine's lung. Due to her immune system being so low, I don't think she'll take a transplant. The only option that we think could benefit her in the long-term is an artificial lung."

"An artificial lung? Are you sure that would work?" asked Wendell.

"It is the better option for her." said Doctor Goddard. "We remove the collapsed lung and replace it with the BioLung. It uses the heart rather than mechanics to pump the oxygen around the body."

"Are you sure this could work?" asked Molly.

"It isn't guaranteed but Jasmine doesn't have much time." said Doctor Goddard. "I can give you some time to think through the options but as I said she doesn't have much time."

"Okay, we'll think about it." said Molly. Doctor Goddard left and Molly sighed. "Dad, do you think we should consider the artificial lung? It could take years for a donor to emerge on the list and Jas doesn't have years. She barely has a month at the most."

"I know. She might reject the lung but the BioLung doesn't sound like a permanent solution."

"It will buy her more time before we can consider a transplant." said Molly. "She's my baby sister and I want her to live as long as she can. Sixteen is not an age to die."

"I'll ask your mom if she thinks it is a good idea, but I'm in whatever it takes to save Jas." said Wendell stroking Jasmine's hand.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Carlie had agreed that the BioLung would help Jasmine so the doctors did the surgery and she got through it okay. She was breathing over the ventilator so she was taken off it and her brain activity was increasing.

"Wendell, you need sleep." said Carlie sitting in the chair next to Wendell's.

"I know but I can't. She's been in a coma for week and she only had the BioLung put it about three days ago."

"It's small victories. She got through the first night, which is a miracle considering how badly she was injured." said Carlie.

"I am starting to think that she cannot die. She goes through all this and she still living."

"She had good doctors helping her and us."

"Dad...Dad...Dad…" a small, coarse voice whispered. They both looked at Jasmine and saw she had her eyes wide open.

**To be continued…**


	4. Sister Sister

_September 2045_

Wendell and Carlie had been required to go to the Jeffersonian event so they had left Jasmine in the care of her older sister Molly. While most people could tell Jasmine and Molly were related, they looked different and their personalities were different. Molly, while looking like her mother in appearance, did have elements of her father on the outside being as she had blonde hair and blue years. She was the boisterous child, though she had calmed when she was in her late teens. Jasmine looked exactly like Carlie aside from Wendell's ears and was shyer than her sister and best friend.

"So, how's school?" asked Molly giving her sister her dinner.

"Same. People just not giving me crap and studying." said Jasmine. "There is a new guy."

"Is he cute?"

"He's cute." said Jasmine. "I'm not exactly in the best state for dating right now."

"I know you are not. I'm just asking." said Molly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I struggle in the night but I'm okay." said Jasmine. Jasmine looked at her sister's arm and noticed a few scars. "How did you get them?"

"Remember when I was going through a hard time? Well, I did some really stupid things that I regret."

"What stupid stuff?"

"It doesn't matter now. I was not in a good place back then. I was lucky to have Mom and Dad helping me even though at the time I didn't appreciate it." said Molly.

"Was that when you tried to kill yourself?"

"Yeah, as I said I was in a bad place. I think all the shit that had happened finally caught up with me and I cracked."

"I always thought that you were like Mom. She's strong."

"Mom can break as easy as the rest of us. She knows how to hide it better than I can."

"I'm glad you are better though. I'm sorry that I took all the attention away from you as well."

"You needed it more than I did."

"I didn't. You had depression." said Jasmine. "I just fell ill."

"I know but I felt a little selfish."

"Don't be."

After a moment, Molly said, "Jas, how are you really feeling about this?"

"I feel like this is just another problem that cannot be fixed. I'm fed up with relying on Mom and Dad for everything." said Jasmine. "I want to be as independent as possible for the time I have left."

"Hey, don't say that. You are not going anywhere anytime soon." said Molly.

"Let's face it, my lungs are not going to survive for long considering how weak they are." said Jasmine.

"You will live for a long time."

"You cannot guarantee that." said Jasmine.

"I will. I'm a nurse and I will make you live as long as I say so."

"Okay."

"If you want to become slightly independent, I can get you a car. One of the doctors is selling his old one because he needs a family orientated car now."

"What car is it?"

"Mini. It's blue and the interior is leather. It's really cute."

"Can you afford it?"

"Call it a late birthday present."

"You know Dad will freak at the prospect of me driving."

"You have a licence; you just do not have a car. You know how to be safe on the road so all you need to do is get used to being behind the wheel. Just think, Leah will not have to pick you up every morning." said Molly.

"I can get to school on my own terms."

"Yes, that is the best thing about having a car." said Molly sarcastically.


	5. Crash II

**Message to Mary: What happened to Molly is detailed in What is it About Men?**

_January 2046_

"How are you feeling?" asked Wendell as he lay on the bed next to Jasmine.

"I ache all over." said Jasmine. "I can barely move without something hurting."

"I'll ask the doctor to give you some pain killers. You don't know how scared I was when your sister called." said Wendell.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it was an accident. The driver slid off the road and into your car. The guy is okay. He's in a bit of a state emotionally though. He'll get through it."

"The car is wrecked as well."

"Public transport is environmentally friendly anyway." said Wendell. "Is your breathing any better?"

"Better than it has been for years. I suppose there was a small solution." said Jasmine.

"It's not going to be in there for long. It is only a temporary solution."

"How temporary?"

"Couple of years. We'll see what happens but if it is working now then it is a good sign." said Wendell.

"Okay. It feels weird having a fake lung."

"If it makes you feel better I'm all for it. I would have done it in a heartbeat thirteen years ago had I been given the option."

"I bet Mom would not have even listened to the doctor before signing the form." said Jasmine.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_May 2034_

_Four-year-old Jasmine woke up from her sleep since the last course of antibiotics had drained the energy out of her. The beds had railings so she didn't roll over in her sleep._

"_Hey, you're awake." said Wendell._

"_What time is it?" asked Jasmine rubbing her eyes. _

"_About four. It's almost time for dinner. Fancy anything to eat?"_

"_No." said Jasmine pulling her blanket up. Jasmine had refused to eat anything since she woke up from her coma so she was now fed through a tube while she was asleep. _

"_Okay, want do you want?" asked Wendell. _

"_Cuddle." said Jasmine. Wendell stood up and lifted Jasmine out of the bed and into his arms. He sat back down again with Jasmine and Jasmine snuggled against Wendell._

"_Is that better?" asked Wendell._

"_A little." said Jasmine quietly. "Where's Mommy?"_

"_She's gone home to spend time with your sister. This means you and I can spend some time together."_

"_I'm in hospital and very poorly. It isn't like we can go to the park."_

_Wendell chuckled and kissed the top of her head."You sound like your mother."_

"_It's true."_

"_If you say so." said Wendell. "Jas, why do you not want anything to eat?"_

"_It makes me ill." said Jasmine. _

"_Okay, I won't force you." _

"_Good."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

_January 2046_

Two weeks after she was admitted, Jasmine had been given the go ahead to go home and she had been given crutches for her leg. Her brain scans were normal, the blood volume was back to normal and the BioLung was functioning correctly.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" asked Wendell.

"No, not quite." said Jasmine.

"Why?"

"I guess I don't feel ready." said Jasmine. "I have one lung, another which is artificial. I don't think I can go home without the support from the doctors."

"You'll have your mom and me to support you. We've done it before."

"I know but I think that the doctors are better equipped." said Jasmine.

"Jasmine, can you breathe better than you could two months ago?" asked Wendell.

"Yeah."

"You are going to be fine for a while. If you become sick again, we'll come back here." said Wendell.

Jasmine thought about it a moment. "Okay, let's go." Jasmine grabbed her crutches and gently stood up.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_June 2034_

_Wendell was packing a rucksack while Jasmine was sitting up in the bed._

"_Are you sure that the doctor said I can go home?" asked Jasmine. "I don't feel well still."_

"_They said you are better than you were but you are not out of the woods yet." said Wendell. "You're going to be in your own room tonight, in your bed and surrounded by all those teddy bears. You'll feel better in no time."_

"_I hurt though."_

"_I know but your doctor gave your mom a medication pack with some antibiotics, Motrin and some painkillers if you need them. Jas, would you rather be tucked up in bed with your warm duvet than a hospital bed with just a blanket?"_

"_Duvet please."_

_Wendell zipped the bag up and put it on his back before he picked Jasmine up. "Ready?" Jasmine nodded against his shoulder and he walked out with Jasmine in his arms. "Are you sleepy?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, get some sleep and when you wake up you'll be at home." _

bxbxbxbxbxb

_January 2046_

Jasmine moved into the living room on her crutches where she was greeted by a sign saying, 'Welcome Home'.

"Mom, what is with the sign?" asked Jasmine.

"It was your sister's idea." said Carlie.

"I know you didn't want it to be a big deal but you nearly died." said Molly.

"In all honesty I want to go to bed." said Jasmine. "I just ache and need a lie down."

"What is it? Your lung, leg?" asked Molly.

"I just ache all over but the lung is fine." said Jasmine walking towards the stairs. She looked up and then back down to her crutches. "This is going to be difficult."

"Tackle it one step at a time." said Molly.

"I'll try." said Jasmine putting the crutches on the first step. Slowly, she made her way up the stairs and into her room. Even though it was still cold, shorts seemed to be the easiest thing to put on considering her broken leg and it was less of a struggle. Jasmine lay down and took in her room. It hadn't changed in thirteen years and was walls were still as blue as when they were painted. The white crayon that was used draw the clouds had faded though. She smiled and closed her eyes.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_June 2034_

_Little Jasmine woke from her sleep and saw her sister sitting at the foot of the bed. "Molly." she said._

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Molly._

"_Poorly." said Jasmine. _

"_I know you are. Do you want to eat?"_

"_No." said Jasmine quietly. "Is Mommy and Daddy here?"_

"_They're making dinner. Do you feel any better?"_

"_I don't know. I need water."_

"_I'll get you some in a minute. Do you need a hug?"_

"_Yes." Molly went to the side of her sister and wrapped her arms around Jasmine. "Why are you sad?"_

"_Why do you think I am sad?"_

"_You look sad."_

"_I just had a bad week but Daddy gave me a hug and I felt better." said Molly._

"_Does Daddy have magic hugs that make people feel better?"_

"_Yeah. He has magic hugs. I got that from him."_

"_Why am I poorly?"_

"_I don't know. It's just the way it has to be."_


	6. Gossip

_October 2045_

Jasmine had been off school due to a cold for a couple of days but she was no way near behind the school gossip. She had been given her own laptop for her sixtieth birthday and immediately she got an account with the social networking website Click, something which her mother wasn't too pleased to hear about.

The school gossip was about one of loudest and popular group girls in Jasmine's year and the only thing Jasmine had gotten out of the grape-vine of gossip is that one of the girls had been segregated from the rest of the group due to a rumour. That was as much as anyone in school knew what happened.

"Christ, you're off school for two days and it goes mad." said Jasmine during a maths lesson with Leah.

"The thing is that we have no idea why Ashleigh has been pushed out of the group. Lunch time on Monday, Carrie wasn't speaking to her and then Ash was having a breakdown in Health." said Leah.

"Does Ashleigh know why?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe we should let her sit with us at lunch."

"If you want to try then go ahead but it'll blow over in a couple of days."

Jasmine took her phone out and went to text Ashleigh.

*Hey do you want to sit with me and Leah at Lunch?*

Jasmine put her phone in her pocket and returned to her work when her phone vibrated.

*Jas, I don't need a pity party.*

"Suit yourself then." said Jasmine.

At lunch, Jasmine was in the queue for food when she saw Ashleigh next to her. "Hey Ashleigh." said Jasmine taking an apple.

"Jas, I'm sorry about the text. I was just a little annoyed." said Ashleigh.

"What's going on because the world has sort of tipped upside down?"

"I have no idea. I've asked Carrie and she said nothing." said Ashleigh. "How do you and Leah avoid drama because you never seem to fight?"

"Leah's just protective over me so we try to avoid fights a much as possible. It doesn't mean that we don't fight."

"I suppose that is expected considering that you have problems." said Ashleigh.

"I suppose." said Jasmine. "Do you want to sit with Leah and me?"

"It won't do much harm." said Ashleigh.

At the table, Jasmine looked at her Click account and raised her eyebrows in surprised.

"Jas what is it?" asked Leah.

"The rumour that is going around is that you are pregnant Ash." said Jasmine. Jasmine was never the person to hide something from another person.

"Who is saying that?" asked Ashleigh taking her phone out.

"Carrie, Jenna, Harlem, Danielle." said Jasmine.

"Is it true?" asked Leah.

"Of course not." said Ashleigh.

"So why are they saying it?" asked Jasmine.

"I was in a toilet cubicle for a couple of minutes so I could text someone without Carrie nosing at my phone. As you know, pregnancy tests take a couple of minutes and a test was found in the trash not long after I left." said Ashleigh. "It isn't mine though."

"So who is pregnant?" asked Leah.

"I don't know." said Ashleigh.

"What if it is Carrie trying to hide her tracks?" asked Leah.

"Leah, rumours are not made any better by making new rumours." said Jasmine.

"Maybe we should do an investigation of who could be pregnant." said Leah. "For Health we have to do a questionnaire about sex and get people to take them."

"That's a good idea actually." said Ashleigh.

"What's a good idea?" asked Jackson sitting on the table.

"Apparently someone is pregnant in school so Leah decided for a questionnaire about sex to find out who it could be." said Jasmine.

"You know Emily Sands came up to me in the library and asked me to ask my dad about the symptoms of pregnancy." said Jackson.

"Oh…" said Leah.

"Emily Sands? Isn't she one of the smarter people in school?" asked Ashleigh.

"Teenagers get affected by the same issues regardless of intelligence." said Jasmine.

"So, what do we do?" asked Leah.

"I think we'll just leave her to reveal the pregnancy herself." said Jackson.

"I agree." said Jasmine.


	7. The Sex Issue

_March 2046_

Jasmine and Jackson were going to celebrate their one-month anniversary an official couple by consummating their relationship. After school they ventured into the Bray household and straight to Jasmine's bedroom. Carlie was out for a couple of hours so they had an opportunity.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Jasmine.

"Erm… I'm fine." said Jackson.

"Okay, um… going to put some music on." said Jasmine going to her radio. The song blasted over the speakers and Jasmine turned it down quickly. "Sorry, they do that sometimes."

"It's no problem."

They both sat on the bed and shifted awkwardly. "So shall we start kissing or do you want to wait a while?" asked Jackson.

"I think we should start kissing. We'll go slowly though." said Jasmine putting her hand on his thigh. Jackson cupped her face gently before he kissed her on the lips. Jasmine lay down on her bed pulling Jackson on top of her. The make-out session lasted about five minutes before Jasmine went to remove her t-shirt. This left her in just her bra and Jackson was just left in his undershirt.

"Have you got anything?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah." said Jackson reaching into his pocket.

The opened suddenly and they both froze. "Hi Dad." said Jasmine.

bxbxbxbxbxb

While Wendell was given the space to calm down, Jasmine had suggested that Jackson make a quick getaway. Jasmine took her time to figure out how she was going to explain to her father why she was planning to lose her virginity at sixteen.

"Daddy." said Jasmine. Wendell was sitting on the couch with his hands intertwined under his chin. He couldn't look directly at Jasmine so she sat on the table in front of him.

"Has he gone?" asked Wendell.

"I said that you used to do boxing so he escaped out the back window. Why are you home so early?"

"I had a headache."

"I'm really sorry."

"About what? Planning to have sex or me catching you?"

"Both." said Jasmine.

"Okay, I admit I should have knocked but I thought we had established a rule about boys in your room." said Wendell.

"You always let Molly get away with it."

"Jas, she was the reason we put the rule into place." said Wendell. "I only do this because I want to protect you."

"I'm sixteen." said Jasmine.

"I am well aware about how old you are. I was the one who had to deliver you." said Wendell. "Okay, Jasmine, do you really want to know why I am annoyed?"

"You are threatened by another male having presence in your daughter's life and so you feel the need to assert you are the alpha-male." said Jasmine.

"Jasmine you only just came out of the hospital two months ago. You had a serious a car accident that nearly killed you."

"Is that it? I have a car accident and I am banned from having sex?"

There was a pause before Wendell spoke, "You are grounded for the next week. You are not allowed to have your laptop for three days."

"You have to be joking."

"You broke the rules Jas. It shows that I cannot trust you or you do not respect the rule." said Wendell. "It's effective immediately." Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So Dad grounded you because he caught you about to have sex?" asked Molly while she had taken her sister out for lunch.

"Yeah. I think he is actually furious." said Jasmine.

"Dad doesn't get mad. I think he is just trying to process the fact that you were ready to have sex because you are his little girl." said Molly. "You have been too close to death so many times so he feels that you need protecting more than usual."

"I don't though. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"I thought the same but I wish I would have waited longer because I fell pregnant when I was your age."

"What?" asked Jasmine in confusion.

"When you were in hospital about twelve years ago, I found out I was pregnant. I miscarried and my mental health took a turn for the worse. I think Dad just doesn't want to risk it happening to you, especially since you are not is the best position health wise." said Molly.

"Wow. You kept that a secret for a while."

"It's not something I like to talk about." said Molly. "I think that you and Dad really need to build the bridges because I pushed him away once and it nearly cost me my life."

"He cannot even look at me."

"That is expected. Just be cool around him."

"I'll try. It's a good thing he doesn't know about the tattoo."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Daddy, I think you and me need to talk." said Jasmine.

"Hmm." said Wendell not looking up from his newspaper.

"I don't know how to say this but I am sorry about breaking the rules." said Jasmine. "I do respect you and Mom. It's just that I am trying to be the grown up I am not."

"Okay, I think I was a little harsh on you. I just didn't expect to catch you like that." said Wendell putting his paper down.

"Molly explained what happened to her and said that I should take it easy on you." said Jasmine.

"I just want to keep you safe and I wish that you would get that sometimes." said Wendell. "Jas, your teachers said you have a lot of potential and I would hate to see you waste that by doing something you regret."

"I know that Dad. However, I just need to have some space to be a teenager." said Jasmine. "I understand why you feel the need to keep me safe but you are not going to be around when I am in college or when I have a job."

"Okay, you have a point. It's just that if it weren't for me being so caviller when you were four, you wouldn't have had weak lungs. I let you go outside when you were ill and your lung collapsed. The next thing I knew you were in a coma."

Jasmine went to hug her father and he kissed the top of her head. "You didn't know. I insisted on going outside, I wanted you and mom to be proud of me."

"Don't ever doubt for one moment that we have never been proud of you."


	8. School Struggle

_February 2046_

It was Jasmine's first day back following the crash and she didn't think she was ready. Even though the doctor had reassured her that she was fine. Her leg had mended, her brain scans were normal and the BioLung was functioning normally.

"Jas if you want me to accompany you to school, I will." said Wendell.

"It's fine Dad, I'm just not prepared for the amount of questions that are going to be asked." said Jasmine putting her bag around her shoulder.

"I'm still driving you to school whether you want me to or not." said Wendell. "At least you are getting in okay."

"Well, I have a maths test today that I do not expect to pass with flying colours." said Jasmine.

"Try your best sweetheart."

"I will."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jasmine managed to get into class okay before she nearly started hyperventilating because she was so nervous. However, no one asked her any questions other than if she was okay.

She stared at the maths test for about five minutes before she attempted to answer the questions. It was a double period so the test results would be back by the end of the lesson while they worked from the textbook.

**C+ 79%**

"I think you need to do some catch up lessons so you can fill in the knowledge gaps." said her teacher when he handed her the paper back.

"Great." said Jasmine sarcastically. Even though on a normal day she was good at maths because her teacher always gave her extra work to do, the thought of extra lessons did not please her. She wasn't a cause for concern student (despite her attendance) since her GPA was around three point six, however since the doctor told her to leave schoolwork for a while to give her head a rest.

"Jas you didn't do that bad." said Leah.

"I know." said Jasmine.

"I think it was a little mean that they made you take a test on your first day back."

"I just need to not stay in this room." said Jasmine. She got out of her seat and walked out of the classroom to try to get some air. This day was really living up to her expectations.

"Are you okay Jasmine?" asked Jackson walking over to her.

"I just needed to breathe for a moment." said Jasmine.

"Why is your lung struggling?"

"No, I needed breathing space. I suppose you get that." said Jasmine.

"I do. My mother has started drinking again." said Jackson

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I cannot say I am surprised."

"I never thanked your father for saving my life."

"I think he knows." said Jackson. "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Yeah because my dad would love that." said Jasmine sarcastically. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"A little."

"Um, I'll think about it Jackson but thank you." said Jasmine smiling slightly.

"It's okay." said Jackson walking away and smiled at Jasmine. Jasmine blushed and went back into her class.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ashleigh to Jasmine as the both of them and Leah were standing outside a tattoo parlour.

"Yeah." said Jasmine holding a napkin that she had drawn on at lunch.

"You have the chance to back out." said Leah.

"I've been saving money for this for months. Mom said as long as I pay for it then I can have one." said Jasmine.

"What about your dad?" asked Ashleigh.

"Oh, he won't know for a while." said Jasmine. She went through the front door and straight to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the tattooist.

"I want to get a tattoo with this design on my left leg." said Jasmine handing the tattooist the napkin. The napkin had an anchor with a rose wrapped around it that said FAMILY in a banner and beside it there were two doves.

"How old are you?" asked the tattooist.

"Sixteen but I have written permission from my mother." said Jasmine handing him a note.

"Okay, that will be about sixty-eight dollars."

Jasmine handed the money over and moved over to the chair. She breathed in and out as the tattooist prepared the needle. About an hour later, the final product was shown to Jasmine and she was satisfied with it.

"So what does the tattoo mean?" asked Leah.

"The anchor is my dad, the rose is my mom and the doves are my brother and sister."

"Pretty." said Ashleigh. "How long are you going to keep this from your dad?"

"Until I am twenty-one." said Jasmine.


	9. The Birthday Surprise

_July 2046_

It was Jasmine's seventeenth birthday.

Seventeen years. Twelve years in school. Sixty-seven days in all spent in the hospital. Eighty days where she was not in school due to illnesses or hospital stays.

Today wasn't much different. Even though it was the summer holidays, Jasmine had been struck down with a migraine. She couldn't even move her head off her pillow when she woke up. Carlie had given Jasmine some aspirin and allowed her to rest for a couple of hours. The migraine eased a little before she managed to get out of bed around ten.

"Hey baby." said Wendell kissing her forehead. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Daddy." said Jasmine.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Wendell.

"Yeah but my head still hurts."

"You need food that's why. I'll cook you something while you just relax on the sofa." Jasmine smiled as she walked to the sofa and lay down. While Wendell made Jasmine some breakfast, he thought about how time had gone quickly. It felt as though it was yesterday that he was holding her for the first time. She was a delicate five pounds eight ounces but she was cute. Until she turned seven and had her tonsils removed, she was very much a 'Mommy's Girl'. Then she turned into a proper 'Daddy's Princess' like her sister.

The letterbox on the front door went clink and Carlie walked in with a bunch of envelopes. "Hey sweetheart, these are all for you."

"Are they?" asked Jasmine as she took the letters. It was true; the variously coloured envelopes were all addressed to her by her relatives. "Wow, I guess this means money."

"I do have one from your school as well. I guess they fixed that admin error." said Carlie opening the letter. "Yeah, this is your report."

"Happy birthday me." said Jasmine.

**English: A  
Maths: B +  
Biology: B -  
History: A -  
French: B  
Graphic Design: A  
Drama: B +**

"You've done well." said Carlie. Jasmine was handed the report and she sighed.

"Maths is lower." said Jasmine.

"A B plus is still brilliant." said Wendell.

"I think the migraine is clouding your judgement." said Carlie.

"Do all migraines do that?" asked Jasmine.

"When I was pregnant with your sister, I used to get bad migraines." said Carlie. Jasmine raised her eyebrows a minute before she darted upstairs and called Leah.

"Leah, I think I am in trouble."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Leah had brought a pregnancy test with her. Jasmine took the test and she walked up and down her bedroom.

"This is ridiculous." said Jasmine. "I cannot be pregnant."

"Did you always use a condom and take the morning-after pill?" asked Leah.

"I don't know. Oh my God, this is bad. My mom is going to kill me and Dad is going to kill Jackson."

"Jas relax; it could be a false alarm."

"I've missed two periods." said Jasmine.

"Okay, now we can panic. Listen being a pregnant teenager doesn't mean you will be unsuccessful. Look at my mom."

"My family has a history of teen pregnancy. My sister, my mom, my biological grandmother. I was hoping to be the exception to the rule." said Jasmine.

"Look, I think your dad will go nuts – he's your dad and dads go crazy. However, Jasmine you just have to break it to them as quickly and gently as possible."

"Is it done yet?" asked Jasmine. Leah checked her watch and nodded. She gave the test to Jasmine upside down. Jasmine counted to three in her head and flipped the test over. "Fuck."

bxbxbxbxbxb

That evening, Jasmine was laying in bed counting the amount of presents she had received.

_"One hundred and fifty dollars, a charm bracelet, a ring, music, films and a positive pregnancy test." _

"Jasmine." said Wendell knocking the door.

"Yeah?" said Jasmine.

"You've been quiet all afternoon, are you okay?"

"It's just a headache Dad. I'll be fine tomorrow." said Jasmine. _"What am I going to do? Have the baby, put it up for adoption or have an abortion?"_

Jasmine thought about it the rest of the night. She was always taught to face up to her responsibilities regardless of the consequences. Then there was her body. Would the BioLung be able to take the pressure of labour? Would she have to have countless check-ups?

Would her mother be so mad at her that she could never look Jasmine in the eye ever again? Wendell would get over it quickly but this was the same mistake that had happened for the last three generations on her mother's side. Maybe it was a part of her genetic make-up like her immune system. What if this was how it was supposed to be?


	10. Pains

_November 2046_

Jasmine had been a little unwell for the past couple of days. She thought it was her hormones making her ill so she ignored it for a couple of days. Being six months pregnant, she thought that there was nothing to be worried about.

On the other hand, she had been a little depressed. She could sense that her mother wasn't exactly pleased with Jasmine, Jackson had moved away before Jasmine could tell him she was pregnant and Wendell had nearly flipped his lid when Jasmine broke the news to him though he did calm down not long after. However, she had found some support in the shapes of her sister and best friend.

"Jasmine, you don't have to go to school if you don't feel well." said Carlie.

"I'm fine Mom." said Jasmine grabbing her bag. "I just want to get to school."

"Okay, but if you need to come home, call me." said Carlie.

"Mom, do you hate me for what I did?"

"Sweetheart, I'll always love you, but I cannot help but feel a little disappointed." said Carlie. "Not at you but at what has happened."

"I understand. I'll see you later." said Jasmine walking outside and towards Leah car.

"Hey Mama Bear." said Leah.

"Hey." said Jasmine quietly.

"Let me guess, hormones." said Leah.

"No, I just don't feel well." said Jasmine.

"If you don't feel well I don't have to take you to school."

"I need school to get my head together. My sister missed half her senior year because she was ill and I am not repeating what happened to her." said Jasmine.

"Okay, to school we go." said Leah.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jasmine was in the middle of a history lesson when her belly started aching. It was only minor pains so Jasmine shrugged it off. By the time her lesson had finished they had gotten stronger.

"Jas, you don't look well." said Leah.

"It's fine. It's just a belly ache – ah!"

"Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital." said Leah. "I'll call your parents when we get there but right now we are signing out and going to hospital."

"No, I don't want to." said Jasmine.

"No arguments." said Leah gently pulling Jasmine away from her locker. "Come on."

Once Leah had driven Jasmine to the Emergency Room, the nurse escorted them to the maternity ward where Jasmine was examined by the resident doctor.

"Jasmine, I am afraid you are in labour." said the doctor.

"I can't be. I'm only twenty-five weeks." said Jasmine.

"I can see that so we are going to give you some drugs to try to halt the contractions. There is a chance that this may not work so I suggest that you relax for a while and try not to worry. Your baby is in safe hands." said the doctor. "I'm going to wait about six hours before I can make the call about what to do with the baby."

"Okay." said Leah. The doctor left and Jasmine squirmed as another contraction started to reach its peak. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared Leah. I want my dad. I need my dad." said Jasmine.

"I've called your mom so she should be bringing your dad with you." said Leah. "It is going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay. You are going to be okay."

"I don't want to be here. I am tired of being in hospital. I just want to be normal. My baby is now going to be sick because I couldn't hold on another three months." said Jasmine nearly on the verge of tears. Leah went into her bag and pulled out a tissue.

"Jas just try to sleep for a few hours and we'll see what the doctor says." said Leah wiping the tears from her best friend's eyes.

Half an hour later, Jasmine had been given the drugs and some pain medication so Jasmine settled into a nap. Leah waited before Jasmine's parents ran in. "Leah is she okay?" asked Carlie running to her daughter's side.

"The doctor gave her some drugs but there is a chance that they will not work." said Leah. "Jas is scared to death about what could happen to the baby."

"Did they say what was causing it?" asked Wendell.

"No, they just said she was in labour and that they were giving her something to try to halt the contractions." said Leah. "What happens if they fail?"

"She might have to have a c-section to get the baby out quickly." said Carlie. "If that happens, then who is going with her?"

"We'll ask her when she wakes up." said Wendell stroking Jasmine's hand.

"She wants her dad. She was asking for you before they gave her the drugs." said Leah. "I need to step out for a minute."

Once Leah was out of the room, there was an awkward silence. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." said Carlie.

"Used to what?" asked Wendell.

"The fact that I will be always the second person that she'll go to."

"I'm sorry about saying this but maybe you shouldn't have told her you were disappointed in her."

"Wait, I said that I was disappointed in what she did. There is a difference Wendell." said Carlie. "Sometimes I wonder because of what happened to Molly and what is going on right now with Jasmine whether or not I am being punished for what my birthmother did, or I am just a complete fuck-up as a parent."

"Do you not think I feel like a bad parent every time I see Jasmine in a hospital bed? What about when Molly decided to ride her bike into a car? What about when she overdosed? Do you not think that me finding her in that state nearly killed me inside? I learned to stay strong because it was the only thing that kept us going."

"Why are you fighting?" asked Jasmine waking up.

"Because I feel as though I am a bad mother." said Carlie.

"No, Mom, you're an amazing mother. I think you and Dad just were dealt the wrong hand." said Jasmine. "More than just a couple of times."

"That was even before your sister was conceived." said Wendell.

"What?" asked Jasmine sitting up a little.

"Let's just say that you might have had either an older sister called Charlotte or an older brother named Jack." said Carlie.

"Life sucks." said Jasmine. "Mom, can you come with me if I need a c-section?"

"Yeah, sure." said Carlie. Jasmine smiled and lay down again.

"I don't like it when you fight." said Jasmine.

"We're just worried about you and we get stressed because of it." said Wendell.

"I'm sorry." said Jasmine.

"Hey, don't be." said Carlie. "I just get frustrated sometimes. I do wish that you were healthy all the time but that is because I am your mom."

"I'm going to get some coffee." said Wendell getting out of his seat. "Do you want any water?"

"No I'm fine Dad." said Jasmine.

"I'm good too." said Carlie. Wendell left the room and Jasmine smiled a little.

"Mom, I'm sorry if I make you feel like I don't love you. I do. It's just that I am used to seeing you all the time when I am ill so I rely on you to take care of me. I just want Dad to comfort me and tell me everything is going to be okay." said Jasmine.

"Jas, it's going to be fine. The baby will be taken to a special unit where he or she will be helped by the nurses. I am going to be next to you and holding your hand." said Carlie brushing some hair out of her daughter's face. "Your dad and I are not getting a divorce if you are worried. We've been through worse sweetheart."

"I'm not worried." said Jasmine.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_"I'm sorry I cannot kick a ball."_

_"I… I… I had a miscarriage."_

_"Yes, because everything is about Jasmine."_

_"Daddy, you don't have to worry about me anymore."_

_"MOLLY WAKE UP!"_

_"It means I have a lung disease."_

_"Dad, Jas is in hospital and it's bad."_

_"Dad, I'm pregnant."_

"Dad." said Molly waking her father up.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Wendell.

"A good two and a half hours. Jas' drugs failed so they had to deliver the baby. Jas is asleep and the baby has been take to the NICU. It's a girl. She's just over a pound." said Molly. "They don't know how bad the situation is though. They're going to inspect her over night to see if she will survive."

"How's Jas?"

"She's scared so I asked the doctor to give her some sleeping pills so she can get some rest. Mom's with the baby. Are you okay, you looked like you were dreaming about something?"

"I was just remembering some stuff involving you girls. None of them good."

"Think about it Dad. Sometimes the positives outweigh the negatives. Remember that holiday we had just as I was getting better and Jas had recovered from shingles. That was the happiest time of my life and Jas looked so happy being on the beach." said Molly. "It's just the negatives speak louder than the positives sometimes."

"Maybe your right." said Wendell.

Jasmine started groaning and she woke up. "Dad," she mumbled tiredly, "where's Violet?"

"She's in the NICU Jas. She's in safe hands." said Wendell. "You can see her tomorrow."

"I want to see her." said Jasmine.

"Jas get some sleep because you have just been through some serious trauma." said Molly.

"I want to see her." said Jasmine drowsily before she went to sleep again.


	11. To Hear or Not to Hear

_April 2047_

Jasmine woke up to the sound of a soft cry coming from the foot of her bed. Her alarm clock read 11:09pm, which meant that it was time to feed Violet. The baby had only been home for four days and a problem had already occurred. Violet may have a hearing problem. While Jasmine had been warned that there was a chance there could be brain damage, she had taken the optimistic route and tried to talk to Violet. However a plate had been dropped and it smashed, creating a loud noise. Violet didn't cry.

Jasmine tiredly walked out of bed and walked to the bassinet. Violet was squirming so it was difficult to pick her up and carry her down to the kitchen. Since the baby was refusing to take anything directly from the breast, Jasmine had to pump her milk in the evening so Violet could feed from the bottle and get the nutrients that she needed from the breast milk. After the bottle had been sterilised, Jasmine walked over to the couch and sat with Violet in her arms still. The baby had already started suckling contently so Jasmine relaxed a little. She had been very tense since the doctors said Violet could come home. The first night was a nightmare since Jasmine refused to stop watching Violet sleep in case she stopped breathing.

"Jas?" asked Wendell.

"Hi Dad." said Jasmine. "She started crying so I decided to feed her." Jasmine looked back at her daughter and tried to hold back the tears.

"Is she okay?"

"She's feeding okay. Whether or not she will be actually alright in the future I don't know."

"Considering what could be wrong with her, Violet is lucky."

"She may be deaf or have a hearing problem."

"It's not the end of the world. Four out of five senses is good." said Wendell sitting next to Jasmine. Violet was falling back to sleep so Jasmine removed the bottle from her mouth. "What are you thinking about Jasmine?"

"Is Violet going to be like me?" asked Jasmine.

"In terms of what?"

"Is she going to spend all her life in hospital?"

"When you were diagnosed with IgA deficiency, I asked the same thing. You haven't spent that much time in hospital if you think about it. You were fine when you were a toddler. Then you developed pneumonia and you just got sick."

"Your point?"

"Things take a while. We don't know when things are going to happen. When I was twenty-five, I did not expect to meet your mother. I never expected her to even talk to me. But she did or else neither you nor your sister would be here. I do sometimes take you girls for granted but you have always had me wrapped around your little finger. Violet will too." said Wendell kissing the top of Jasmine's head.

"She has to go to the doctor in the morning so he can check her ears. Can you come with me?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." said Wendell.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"How are you Jasmine after your caesarean section?" asked Doctor Phillips while he was looking at Violet's chest.

"They said that the pain would go away after six weeks. It still hurts a bit." said Jasmine.

"It happens in the rarest cases." said Doctor Phillips. "Well, little miss Violet seems to be okay in the cardiothoracic department. You were looking for her hearing weren't you?"

"Yeah, my dad dropped a plate the other day and she didn't cry." said Jasmine playing with her daughter's hand. "The doctor at the hospital said that she could have brain damage. I didn't want to believe it because I used to read to her when she was in the NICU and she responded."

"I think that she might have a hearing problem. I don't think she is completely deaf but there could be a chance that either the cochlea or the auditory nerves were damaged due to her being born early."

"What would it mean for her in the long-term?"

"It might make it difficult for her to communicate with other people. She might need a hearing aid, a cochlear implant, or you could learn Makaton so she can communicate with you." said Doctor Phillips. He pulled out a digital instrument and put it gently in Violet's ears.

"Well?" asked Jasmine looking worried.

"Jasmine, she is deaf in her left ear and her right one has an impairment." said Doctor Phillips. "I'm sorry."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Jasmine, why are you late?" asked her biology teacher, Doctor Budgen when Jasmine walked pensively into her lesson.

"Doctors appointment." said Jasmine taking her seat on the bench next to Ashleigh.

"Well, the exam has already started so I suggest you start your paper now."

Jasmine looked at her paper and looked at the first question blankly. It was about the ear. _"Typical."_ she thought.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" asked Doctor Budgen.

"I'm fine sir." said Jasmine. She looked at her paper again but she couldn't help the tears escape from her eyes. Since she was her father's daughter, she quickly composed herself and got on with her exam.

At the end of the lesson, the papers were collected and the class was dismissed. Jasmine went straight to the bathroom and tried to make herself sick. Nothing came out so she decided to splash some water on her face.

"Jas are you okay?" asked Leah walking into the bathroom. Suddenly the emotion became too much for Jasmine and she spluttered everything out in a rush before she started crying. Leah went to hug Jasmine. "It's okay."

"It's not." said Jasmine rubbing her eyes. "My baby can only hear in one ear and even that is limited. I've already wrecked her life and she isn't even six months old."

"Didn't your dad go with you to the doctors?" asked Leah.

"Yeah, but I was silent in the car." said Jasmine. "I suppose that is what this feels like for Violet."

"You can get some treatments can't you?"

"They said we can but I'm not sure how it will be beneficial for her."

"Okay, you know what we are going to do? We are going to Maths; we are going to listen to Mr Meade drone on about something unimportant. Then we are going to get the results for Biology and then English. That's what we have to do today. We are going home and you can cuddle Violet." said Leah putting her hands on Jasmine's shoulders. "Okay?"

Jasmine sighed, "Okay."

After they had finished Maths, Jasmine, Leah and Ashleigh walked to the window of the science lab and found the results taped to it.

**Jessica Bowling: B  
Jasmine Olivia Bray: D  
Roland James Burley: C  
Katherine Willow Drake: B  
Nathan Gern: C  
Leah Cecelia Hodgins-Booth: B  
Ashleigh Haddock: C  
Carrie Jade Holmes: F  
Vicki McDonald: A  
Kale Stapes: B**

"Shit." said Jasmine when she saw the black, bold D next to her name.

"Jasmine, can I have a word with you?" asked Doctor Budgen. Jasmine walked into the classroom and sat in the seat near the front. "I take it that you are not pleased with your result."

"Of course not." said Jasmine.

"Did you actually study for this test?"

"Yes."

"Jasmine, I know that you have had a rough few months with you having your baby early but this goes towards your final grade." said Doctor Budgen.

"I know. I was prepared for the test. Honestly."

"Then what is it?"

"I went to the doctor and he said Violet is deaf in the one ear and the other isn't good." said Jasmine. "The first question on the test was a diagram of the ear. It just threw me off."

"I'm sorry. Okay, what I am going to do is allow you to retake the exam at a later date. I cannot change your grade but you have another chance."

"Thanks I suppose." said Jasmine.


	12. Perdre sa Virginité à Paris

_May 2046_

Jasmine's French class was going to Paris for a trip. It had taken some convincing to pay for the trip but Jasmine helped cash in by selling some lemonade and cakes.

"Okay, if you get lost from the pack, try to find a police officer and tell him where your hotel is." said Wendell helping Jasmine put her suitcase in the coach.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get there and every night until Friday." said Jasmine. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Wendell kissing her head. "Have fun and try to use what you have learnt."

"I will." said Jasmine walking onto the coach and sat next to Leah.

"So what do you have planned to do on this trip?" asked Leah.

"Nothing special." said Jasmine. She saw Jackson walk past and smiled coyly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

When the class got to the hotel, they were assigned rooms with the boys on the second floor and the girls on the third. However the girls decided to have a party down on the boy's floor. While Leah and Ashleigh (who was sharing a room with Jasmine) went to the party, Jasmine and Jackson stayed in Jasmine's assigned room to get some alone time.

They had been kissing for about an hour. Small kisses that set them alight to full-blown tongue contact. They were each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend so this was quite special to them despite the fact Jasmine had kissed a boy when she was fourteen.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah." said Jasmine softly.

They kissed again and Jasmine was pulled gently on top of Jackson. Jasmine's t-shirt was pulled over her head, as was Jackson's. Jackson's hand wondered onto Jasmine's small, firm backside and caressed it gently through her jeans. She smiled and kicked her shoes off as did Jackson and their jeans were removed.

Once all her clothing were removed, Jasmine asked if he had any protection, to which he pulled a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans. He sheeted himself and Jasmine nervously impale herself onto him. After they both got use to the feeling, they moved together in unison.

Soon Jasmine was lying on her back and the pair of them were tangled in the sheets continuing to move with each other only at a quicker pace. Jasmine let out some sobs as she found herself at a peak and Jackson followed when he moaned and stopped.

"That was… wow." said Jasmine softly when she lay her head on Jackson's chest.

"Was it what you expected?" asked Jackson stroking her back with his fingers.

"It was better." said Jasmine.

"Jas, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"When the school year ends, my family is moving to New York for a job. My dad's contract runs out so he has found a job elsewhere."

"What?" asked Jasmine sitting up with the sheets covering her breasts.

"I know I should have told you before but I just wanted some time with you before I left."

"In other words, get what you want and leave?"

"It isn't like that. I care about you Jasmine. You and I have thought about it before my dad told me."

"How long is the job?" asked Jasmine.

"A couple of years. I wanted to tell you sooner but we had to keep it a secret until the last day of school. You're my girlfriend so I decided to tell you now." said Jackson.

"What after we had sex?"

"No. I decided now because it would have been a memory for you. It was supposed to be a forget-me-not." said Jackson. Jasmine sighed and lay back down next to him. "Do you want me to leave you alone now?"

"No. Stay for a little longer." said Jasmine.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_July 2046_

Jasmine had decided to take another pregnancy test to see if the genuinely was pregnant. It still produced the same result as the first test so Jasmine, subconsciously, put the test into the bathroom bin.

It was time for dinner so she decided to wait to tell her parents until after they had eaten. Only her sister decided to use the bathroom and she returned with the pregnancy test in hand.

"Mom is this yours?" she asked holding the test up. Instantly, the colour in Jasmine's face was wiped.

"Of course not." said Carlie. "Your father had a vasectomy after your sister was born."

"Well it isn't mine." said Molly. Slowly everyone turned to Jasmine who was so pale that she looked as though she was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry." said Jasmine quietly. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as her mother face palmed and Wendell went a similar colour to Jasmine, only this was pale with anger. Jasmine ran from the table and straight to the bathroom, threw-up, washed her mouth out and went to her bedroom to cry into her pillow. Downstairs she heard shouting and she put a pillow over her head to drown the noise out.

"Jas?" asked Molly.

"Leave me alone." said Jasmine.

"Why Jas?"

"I just cannot deal with all these questions." said Jasmine.

"Why did you get yourself into this mess? You're smart enough to know better." said Molly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It isn't as though I planned it. We used a condom during the only time we had sex. Even I am wondering how it happened." said Jasmine turning around. Usually Jasmine's crying was a couple of trickles, but this time she had sprung a leak. Her eyes and cheeks were swollen and red, the mascara she was wearing was surrounding her eyes so she looked like a panda and she looked even paler.

"Oh Jesus." said Molly pulling a tissue out and cleaned her sister face. "So what are you going to do Jasmine?"

"I don't know. I don't want to have an abortion. I know that is a certainty."

"Jasmine you are only a baby yourself. I need you to think carefully about what you want to do. It has to benefit you and the baby."

"Can I just have some time to think about what I need to do?" asked Jasmine quietly.

"Yeah. Just call if you need someone to talk to." said Molly leaving the room.

Jasmine lay herself back down and stared at the ceiling. Gently she caressed her stomach with her left hand and she sighed deeply. Jasmine got up off the bed and went to grab her suitcase. First she threw in some clothes and then couple of books.

"What are you doing?" someone asked at her door. Jasmine turned around and saw her father standing there.

"I thought that I would just leave before you throw me out." said Jasmine.

"Who said anything about throwing you out? It's not the 1950s Jas." said Wendell.

"You looked so angry though. That has to be the angriest I have ever seen you." said Jasmine quietly.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry because this is something I would not wish on you now. I don't want you to have a baby now, but I won't force you to do anything you do not want to." said Wendell gently stroking Jasmine's cheek.

"Mom is angry isn't she?"

"I think she is in shock more than anything."

"Surprise surprise." said Jasmine.

"Jasmine, we love you no matter what you have done. I don't want you to have a baby at seventeen, but like I said before, it's up to you." said Wendell. Jasmine nodded and hugged her father tightly and he responded.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." sniffled Jasmine.

"Hey, there are worse things you could have done." said Wendell softly.


	13. Shades of Scarlet

_June 2047_

The day after Jasmine graduated high school, she had started to feel a little ill. She had a slight cough and sore throat but didn't think much about it until she started to feel weak. She was used to this so a quick doctor's appointment diagnosed her with dehydration. Then she got a rash on her arm so she went to the dermatologist and he gave her some cream to heal it. Then came the nausea, vomiting and headaches. By that point Molly, who had come to check on her sister, was convinced that this was not dehydration.

With Molly looking after Violet, Wendell rushed Jasmine to the emergency room. Even though she protested at first, the moment that she was pumped with antibiotics and painkillers she resigned. The doctors took some blood tests, Jasmine's blood pressure (a little low for their liking), Jasmine's temperature (too high for their liking) and they looked closely at her rash.

"She has Scarlet Fever?" asked Wendell when the doctor delivered the results.

"As well as the flu." said the doctor. "I know that your daughter has had a series of infections and illnesses – primarily in the chest – but we thought she was getting better after the BioLung was implanted."

"It's not affecting her chest though."

"On rare occasions, pneumonia can develop in Scarlet Fever cases. She'll need around two weeks to recover so she'll need cool liquids, she'll need to stay in a cool room, and she'll need some painkillers to help with the pains." said the doctor handing Wendell a prescription for some antibiotics.

"Okay." said Wendell sighing. "She can come home can't she?"

"She's fine to go home now."

Wendell went over to Jasmine who was half-asleep due to the medicine. "Where's Mom?" she asked.

"She's at your Aunt Rachel's house." said Wendell stroking her face.

"I need Mom." said Jasmine weakly.

"She'll be back at the end of the week. You're going to have to put up with me I'm afraid." said Wendell. "I'm going to take you home now."

"What about Violet?"

"Molly is going to take her for a week so she doesn't get ill." said Wendell lifting Jasmine up from the bed.

"I don't want her to leave me." said Jasmine.

"She won't baby."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The rash had faded after a couple of days but Jasmine was still rather unwell. The vomiting hadn't stopped (though she wasn't vomiting every fifteen minutes like she was before she was diagnosed), the headaches had not faded and the cough was still rather strong.

"Jas, do you need anything to drink?" asked Wendell putting his hand on her forehead.

"I need some water." said Jasmine quietly.

"Okay, I'll get you some in a minute." said Wendell. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach really hurts." said Jasmine. "My whole flaming body is aching."

"Okay, I'll give you some painkillers as well." said Wendell. "You feel very warm."

"I feel as though I am dying." said Jasmine. "I can't even move."

"Do you want me to take you downstairs so you can watch television or talk to your mom on the phone?" Jasmine nodded and Wendell carried her, duvet and all, downstairs to the living room and gently placed her on the sofa. Jasmine was a light one-hundred and twelve pounds so it wasn't impossible for her father to carry her. However she was nearly eighteen and shouldn't have to be carried around.

The pillows were arranged so Jasmine was comfortable on the sofa. "Dad, why have you not told Mom about me being ill?"

"She needs a break from looking after you when you are sick. She does too much for you." said Wendell.

"I know she does." said Jasmine. Wendell gave Jasmine the house phone and Jasmine dialled the number for her Aunt Rachel. "Hey, Rachel. Is Mom there? … Hey Mom, how are you? … I'm okay; just a little under the weather … Dad's been looking after me. It's just a bit of flu so I am fine … Mom honestly you don't have to come back now. You need a bit of a break … Dad has it covered. I just need to rest for a while … Okay, I love you. Do you want to pass the phone over to Dad? … Okay, here he is."

Jasmine handed the phone to her father and he started talking to his wife, "Hey Carls. She's feeling a little ill but she has been given antibiotics to counteract the flu … She's okay at the moment, she just has a fever … She's going to be okay but they did warn us that she could develop pneumonia so the medicine is designed to prevent that … Okay, I love you and I will see you at the end of the week … Bye." said Wendell hanging the phone up.

"She's going to be on the next flight to Dulles isn't she?" asked Jasmine coughing a little.

"You know your mother. If she had a choice between a holiday and a sick child she would pick the latter." said Wendell as he sat on the sofa.

"Is there a hockey game on?" asked Jasmine.

"Not until later. Crap, I forgot." said Wendell going into the kitchen and grabbed the water and painkillers. He returned to find Jasmine had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He smiled a little and put the painkillers and water on the coffee table for later.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You are getting better Jas." said Molly looking at the thermometer in her hands.

"Really, so I can see Violet?" asked Jasmine in the hope of seeing her daughter.

"You still have a fever Jas, I don't think it is safe for you to see her." said Molly.

"Please, I haven't seen her for a week and I need to see my baby."

"I cannot. I know that you want to see her, but Violet cannot be exposed to you in case she becomes ill." said Molly. "She's fine though. She keeps trying to sit up."

"She's been trying that for weeks." said Jasmine. "Has Violet tried speaking yet?"

"I don't think so." said Molly. "You have to be a little patient with her. Violet cannot hear."

"I know she cannot but I have to let her try." said Jasmine.

"So what are you going to do about college?"

"I'm taking a year off to look after Violet and then I am going to American University."

"Are you sure that is what you want? I went to college late."

"That was health reasons though. This is because I love my daughter more than anything in the world and I feel the need to spend time with her before I can go to college." said Jasmine. "I already got accepted to do Graphic Design and they have reserved a place for me next September. I've applied for some jobs."

"Right, so you have a backup plan. That's better than I did." said Molly. "I wish that my head was well enough so I could have finished my senior year the first time around."

"I know that I should go to college but I need to try to develop Violet's communication skills before I focus something else." said Jasmine. "Can I just see a picture of her?"

Molly grabbed her phone and searched through her photo library to find her niece smiling in one of the photographs. Like Jasmine she had bright green eyes but like Jackson she had brown hair. Violet was smiling brightly in a little pink hat and purple dress.

"She's really cute." said Molly.

"What do you expect with out genes?"


	14. Imagine the Twin

**This is one an alternative universe chapter where Jasmine has a twin brother Jack. **

Twins Jack Vincent Bray and Jasmine Olivia Bray were born on the 2nd July 2029 at thirty-five weeks in gestation. Both were born at home since the ambulance didn't arrive on time so their father had to deliver them both. Jack was born first weighing around five pounds three ounces. Jasmine struggled a little but she was born healthy at four pounds eleven ounces. They were both reasonably healthy. Jack had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair like his father and older sister Molly. Jasmine had bright strawberry-blonde hair like her mother as well as green eyes. From the minute they were born they were inseparable. They slept in the same cot for about three months, they learned to talk around the same time as well as walk.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_May 2034 – Aged Four_

Jack was playing outside while his sister was suffering with the flu. To give her some space, Wendell had suggested that Jack go and play outside however while Jack was playing with a soccer ball, Jasmine decided she wanted to play.

"Jack?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Why are you not inside?" asked Jack.

"I wanted to play. Can you teach me how to kick a ball?" asked Jasmine. She coughed a minute but recovered quickly after.

"Are you sure? You don't look well Jas." said Jack looking at his pasty sister. Jasmine nodded and Jack kicked the ball towards Jasmine. The ball reached her and she tried to kick it back but it missed her twin by a couple of inches. "No Jas it isn't like that." said Jack running to get the ball. When he turned around and found Jasmine in a crumpled heap on the grass.

"Jas?" he asked running over to Jasmine. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

About two hours later, Jasmine had been admitted to the Children's Intensive Care Unit having been diagnosed with severe pneumonia. The doctors had put her on a ventilator and life support, gave her some antibiotics and a drip.

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" asked Jack when he was being cuddled by his mother.

"We don't know sweetheart. She's very unwell." said Carlie.

"Is it my fault?"

"No Jack. There was some stuff in her lungs that made her fall ill. The doctors are going to try everything they can to help her and they will be looking after her for a little bit."

"Is she going to die?"

"Of course not. I promise you."

Three days later, Jasmine had been taken off the ventilator but she had developed an infection in her blood. She did wake up however.

"Jack, I'm sorry that I cannot kick a ball." she said as she woke up. Jack then cried.

Six weeks later (as well as breathing difficulties and temperature fluctuations) Jasmine was allowed to come home. Jack had felt so lonely with his sister away so when his parents returned from the hospital with Jasmine one night, he immediately went to cuddle her as she was being tucked into bed.

"Jack, you have to leave Jas alone for a bit. She's exhausted and needs some rest." said Wendell.

"No, I have left her alone enough. I haven't hugged her in ages." said Jack climbing under the blue duvet next to his sleeping sister.

"Dad, I need to speak to you anyway." said Molly. "It won't hurt for them to have a cuddle."

Wendell sighed and kissed the top of Jasmine's head. He left with Molly and Jasmine slowly opened her eyes to face her brother. "Jack?" she squeaked.

"I'm glad you are back home. I missed you." said Jack cuddling her tighter.

"I missed you too." said Jasmine snuggling against her brother.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_November 2035 – Aged Six_

Jack and Jasmine looked confused as they saw their sister asleep in the hospital bed. Molly had taken an acute overdose of painkillers and had landed herself in hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Jasmine.

"She needs some rest for a couple of days and some weeks after." said Wendell.

"Like Jasmine when she was poorly?" asked Jack.

"No buddy, she has something in here head making her ill rather than a bug."

"I'm sorry that I said that I hated her." said Jasmine.

"I think she knows that you didn't mean it." said Wendell. "She loves you Jasmine."

"I love her too." said Jasmine trying to climb onto the bed but her little legs couldn't manage.

"Jas, what are you trying to do?" asked Wendell.

"I want to give Molly a hug so she would feel better." said Jasmine. "Please Daddy."

Wendell sighed and lifted the twins onto the bed knowing Jack would want to join his sister. Jasmine crawled up to lie next to Molly and Jack sat at the other end of the bed. "I don't want her to die." said Jack.

"She won't. The doctors said she only took a couple but the pills knocked her out a little." said Wendell. She had taken more than a couple but they were only little kids and didn't understand what suicide or depression was.

"Molly, I don't want you to die." whispered Jasmine.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_November 2046 – Aged Seventeen_

Jasmine sat in a chair next to the incubator that contained her daughter Violet. The baby was the size of Jasmine's hand and had so many wires and tubes sticking out of her. Jasmine was wrapped in a blanket since she felt a little cold.

"You know Violet, I love you and your grandparents love you. Your aunty and uncle love you as well and if you die then we will all be heartbroken." said Jasmine.

"Hey trouble." said Jack sitting next to Jasmine. "How is she?"

"I don't know. Good as expected I suppose." said Jasmine. "How are you?"

"Worried about you Jas. As usual."

"I'm not surprised. I have made you worry since we we four." said Jasmine.

"Well, I did watch you collapse when you had pneumonia. That had bound to scar me for life."

"I do apologise for being ill."

"So, what are you going to do about Violet then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you keeping her or putting her up for adoption?"

"She has to make it first. However, I am going to keep her. I'm sorry if she cries in the night if she gets home."

"It's okay. I'll help you if you need me to help."

"I wish Jackson was here just to know what is going on with his daughter."

"Jas, if he hasn't spoken to you in the four months since he left, then screw him."

"You would say that about any guy."

"You are my baby sister so I have to be protective of you. I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too Jack."

They smiled as they saw little Violet squirm in the incubator. "And we love you Vi." said Jack.

"Don't call her Vi. It's Violet." said Jasmine.

**Okay … Last's night was a little weird. Seriously Wendell did you have to draw boxers over your nether-regions? You have a large female fan base. Okay me. **


	15. Hormones Maybe?

_September 2046_

Jasmine was starting her senior year. She was also four months pregnant and the bump was showing. It wasn't large but it was visible under her tank top. The only people who knew about the pregnancy were her parents, her sister, Leah and Ashleigh.

The morning sickness hasn't subsided however so when she arrived in her form room, she immediately had to dash to the bathroom to throw up. A couple of people, including Ashleigh's ex-best friend Carrie started whispering.

"Oi, do you lot want to shut it?" asked Leah loudly.

"Leah Hodgins-Booth, what are you shouting about?" asked Miss Paul.

"Nothing." said Leah. "Just a bunch of people who cannot keep their business to themselves."

"Do you really want to start this year off by going to the principal's office?"

"I'm sorry for defending my friend." said Leah. Just then Jasmine walked in with a bottle of water, looking very pale and her condition looked evident.

"Oh. My. God." said Carrie.

"Just shut up Carrie." said Ashleigh.

"Ash its fine." said Jasmine taking her seat. Jasmine took her phone out and checked her Click page.

_*So who do you suppose the daddy is?*_

_*Did she not use protection?*_

_*It's history repeating itself.*_

_*And I thought she was the smart one.*_

Jasmine knew this would happen and prevented herself from crying. Though she didn't expect the first comment she saw. Everyone knew Jasmine wouldn't sleep around.

"Some people are far too judgmental." said Leah at lunch. "They cannot face their own problems so they start judging others."

"Leah its fine." said Jasmine eating her salad. "No one saw Emily Sands coming so I should get it easy."

"So you are not bothered by the fact they are all calling you a slut on Click." said Ashleigh.

"What?" asked Jasmine looking at her phone. "Great. You have sex once and then you get branded a slut."

Jasmine pushed her food away and left the canteen. She went straight to her locker and picked up her phone. "Mom, I don't feel well. I'm coming home." before her mother could respond, Jasmine hung up and grabbed her bag from her locker. Jasmine looked down at her phone only for her to crash into someone.

"Fuck, sorry." said a boy. It was Jake. He was in the same year as Jasmine and was on the hockey team. He had blonde coiffed hair and blue eyes. "Hi Jas."

"Hey Jake." said Jasmine sighing in annoyance.

"I said sorry, or is this just your hormones acting up?"

"No I'm just already pissed off with the world at the moment."

"I saw what they were saying on Click. I don't think you are a slut."

"Yeah well, you have sex once with a condom and you get pregnant. I cannot see how that makes me a slut."

"Just ignore them. Like Leah said just now, people feel the need to judge because they have their own problems they cannot face. Do you think Carrie is one to judge considering the amount of guys she hooked up with over the summer?"

Jasmine smiled a little. "So I should just give Carrie the middle finger?"

"You could do that. Have you even told Jackson?"

"He hasn't even given me his new address to send him a note. Apparently his mother _disapproves_ of mobiles and he doesn't have Click so I have no way of contacting him."

"Single mom then?"

"Looks like it. I cannot imagine anyone wanting to be with me now." said Jasmine putting her hand on her belly.

"If guys cannot see beyond the belly, then screw them. It would be a waste."

Jake smiled before he left and Jasmine tried to work out the implication of Jake's words.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that evening, Jasmine was on her laptop looking at Jake's Click profile. She didn't know if she was feeling this way because of the hormones or because she had developed actual feelings for him.

"Jas, dinner is nearly ready." said Molly walking into the bedroom.

"Give me a minute." said Jasmine.

"What are you looking at?" asked Molly crouching beside the bed.

"Nothing." said Jasmine.

"Cute." said Molly.

"I suppose he is."

"Do you really think this is the time for thinking about boys?"

"Of course not. It's just that he was the only boy today that was actually nice to me. He even said that to not date me would be a waste."

"You'll probably forget them in a week or two. Your hormones are all over the place."

"Whatever you say Molly."


	16. Keeping it in the Family

_November 2045_

Jasmine and Molly's older half-brother Will was back in town for a visit. It wasn't as though their relationship was strained, but Jasmine was reluctant to speak to him at the best of times. Unlike when Molly was younger, Will wasn't around as much so Jasmine was always a little wary when he did visit. The huge age difference didn't help either.

"Jas are you okay?" asked Wendell.

"I'm fine Dad. I just need to get this English essay finished or Ms Walker will actually kill me." said Jasmine looking at her laptop.

"You always seem to be distant when Will returns. Care to explain?"

"Maybe it is the fact that if I combine all the days that he has visited since I was born, it would total around thirty. That's a month out of nearly sixteen years."

"I'm missing the point Jas."

"He hasn't been in my life. I know that he is my brother, but I don't know him as well as Molly."

"Maybe you should at least try to make an effort for your mom. Believe it or not, you both have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out if you actually speak to him."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jasmine looked at the man in front of her and took a sip of her tea. "So…" said Jasmine.

"So, what?" asked Will. Like Jasmine and Molly, he looked like their mother, only Will had brown eyes.

"How have you been?"

"As well as you can be in the service. How about you?"

"I have Emphysema. I need extra oxygen in the night." said Jasmine.

"Mom mentioned. How do you feel about it?

"It's been three months so I am used to it." said Jasmine taking a bite out of her chocolate cake.

"I know I haven't been in your life much, but you have to be a little more open with me. Mind you I was like that when I was your age."

"Like what?"

"I didn't talk much."

"Did you not speak because you found it difficult to breathe?"

"No, I was just a stubborn bugger."

"Would you say I am being stubborn?"

"A little but look at our mother."

"That's true."

Later that day, they were back at the house and Jasmine was looking through some photos for a genealogy project. She had asked permission for the photos to be cut so she can stick them on a family tree.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Will.

"School project. Just looking for photos for my family tree." said Jasmine grabbing one photo. "Christ is that Mom?" Will took the photo and looked at it carefully.

"Yeah that's Mom when she was around eighteen." said Will. "You look the spitting image of her."

"So everybody says."

"Bear in mind that she just had me so she isn't looking at her best."

"Are you kidding, she's stunning." said Jasmine taking out another photo only this time it was a slightly fuzzy black and grey image.

"I think that is one of the ultrasounds." said Will. "What does the date say?"

"2007. This is you." Jasmine reached into the box and took out the next ultrasound pictures she could find. "This one is 2017, so this is Molly. The other is 2029 so this is me. We all look the same."

"I suppose foetuses do."

"I don't think I have ever seen Mom and Dad look so young." said Jasmine looking at a photo of her parents. It looked near enough thirty years previous and Jasmine could just about make out the rounding of her mother's stomach. "They make a really beautiful couple."

"Oh they always were. Both physically and personally."

"It makes me wish I was born sooner. I would have seen them in their prime."

"Yeah well, we thought Mom couldn't have kids after she went into remission."

"What do you mean?"

"She was sick for a while but she was cured. We thought the medication made her sterile despite them both trying for about three years. Even the IVF failed twice."

"So I was an accident."

"I think we all were. Molly might have been planned though."

"She was always the organised one." said Jasmine laughing under her breath. "Why don't you stick around for more than a couple of days?"

"I have done. When Molly was depressed, you had shingles and Mom was struggling to look after the pair of you. Your dad called me and Grandma Louise and we took care of you so Mom and Wendell could focus on Molly." explained Will.

"Why don't I remember any of that? I was six, I clearly remember Molly being unconscious. I remember me screaming at her to wake up. I remember Dad explaining to me what was wrong with her. I don't remember you being there."

"Jas you were so delirious when you had shingles, you thought that I was Ronald McDonald."

"Was I that ill?"

"Nah, you were fine after a few weeks. It was just the side effects of the medicine. It was hilarious because you confused Mom and Wendell for each other."

"Yeah, me and side effects are not a good mix."


	17. FAED

_December 2046_

While Violet had to stay in the NICU, Jasmine was allowed home just before Christmas. She had to stay in longer due to her incision tearing and needing extra surgery to fix the damage. Violet had gained a pound in under a month but was still not out of the woods.

However, while Jasmine was in hospital, she noticed her sister wasn't eating like she normally did. Jasmine thought this was because Molly would spend her lunch with Jasmine. However after she left and started visiting Violet, Jasmine had been informed by Molly's boyfriend that Molly was struggling to eat her breakfast and dinner.

"Mom." said Jasmine one evening while she was helping to prepare dinner.

"Are you okay Jasmine?" asked Carlie.

"I think there is something wrong with Molly. Steve said that she is struggling to eat. I haven't seen her eat in weeks."

"Jas are you sure that she isn't eating because this is serious."

"I think so."

"Right, I think that we need to speak to Molly." said Carlie. "She's coming over for dinner anyway so if we seen anything then your dad and I will speak to her. Okay?"

"Okay." said Jasmine.

During dinner Carlie was carefully watching Molly attempt to eat the rice and chicken strips in sweet and sour sauce. Molly was playing with the food rather than eating it though she did eats some of it.

"Molly, I think we need to talk." said Carlie.

"Why?" asked Molly.

"We just do."

Jasmine sat on the staircase so she could listen to the conversation between her parents and sister.

"Molly I don't know if you are aware that you are doing it but you seem to be slipping back into bad habits. You kept playing with your food rather than eat it." said Carlie.

"Was I?" asked Molly confused.

"Molls, Jas has concerns as well. She says that she hasn't seen you eat for weeks." said Wendell.

"Dad I've been busy. Jas has been in hospital for a while so I would skip lunch to speak to her."

"What about breakfast and dinner?" asked Wendell.

"I just have a lot on my mind at the minute."

"Molly, do you think that the FAED has returned?" asked Carlie. "We're not angry we just want to help you."

"I don't know." said Molly. "Okay, I am going to the doctor tomorrow before my shift. Jas will want to see Violet but the NICU visiting hours are not until I start my shift. I'll try to get better again. I think it is just a blip."

"We know you will. It's just a precaution." said Wendell.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Okay, Molly. I need you to stand on the scales so we can check your weight." said the on-call nurse. Jasmine looked up from the magazine she was reading and saw her sister standing on the scales. "That's one eight. What was your weight the last time you weighed yourself?"

"Around one twenty."

"Okay, I think that you might have FAED again but this isn't as serious as last time." said the nurse. "Have you been feeling depressed or suicidal?"

"No. I've had no real reason."

"I'm aware that your niece is in the NICU. Has this avoidance been occurring since your sister was in hospital?" Molly looked at Jasmine. Jasmine smiled a little and Molly nodded. "Okay, so now we are just going to perform some tests on you and then I am going to refer you to a nutritionist."

"Okay, I get it." said Molly. "I can do this. I've gotten through worse."

"I'll help you if you need it." said Jasmine.

"I know you will."

While Molly was meeting the nutritionist, Jasmine went to the NICU so she could see Violet. The nurse on duty was cleaning the baby when Jasmine came in.

"Hey baby." said Jasmine. "How are you today?"

"She's quite well today. I think she is strong enough for a cuddle." said the nurse.

"Really?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah. If you sit down and just pull the top of your t-shirt away from your chest." said the nurse.

Violet was put gently against Jasmine's chest and Jasmine gently stroked Violet's back.

"Hey." said Molly. "We've made some progress in the Violet department."

"Yeah. How about you?" said Jasmine.

"Well, this is my plan for the next six weeks. I think you have to do this as well so I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. We could do with a routine since Mom wants to rip her hair out every time I shrug my shoulders. What about your health?"

"I'm a little underweight but I'm okay. Blood pressure is still normal."

"Well I am glad you are okay. What's tonight's meal?"

"Creamy pasta." said Molly. "I hate creamy pasta."

"So do I." said Jasmine. "It should be light and elegant not smothered in sauce."

"Oh well. New Year, new start eh."

"New start." said Jasmine.


	18. The Intervention

_May 2047_

Jasmine's grades had been slipping considerably and her teachers were becoming concerned to the point where they were calling her parents in to discuss an action plan.

**English: C  
Maths: D +  
Biology: D  
History: C -  
French: E  
Graphic Design: C +  
Drama: D**

"We know that Jasmine have so much potential and yet she has slipped the most with only a month left and the exams are around the corner." said Principal Jones when she showed the results to her parents. "I know that the last few months have been rough but I would hate to see her get held back."

"I don't think it is a problem with her abilities." said Wendell. "However once she gets distracted by something that is bothering her it will play on her mind for hours."

"I know she has been doing her work because I have been monitoring her." said Carlie.

"I think it is a distraction issue." said Principal Jones. "I think what she needs to do is remove herself from the distraction and concentrate on her studies. Whether that means she needs to stay somewhere else away from her daughter or the baby needs to be taken on by a family member for the next month."

"We can talk to Jasmine about this but she is like me when the kids were younger." said Carlie.

When they returned home Jasmine was sitting on the couch with Violet in one arm and a biology textbook in the other.

"Jas, we need to talk to you about your grades." said Wendell sitting next to her. "I know you know you are slipping and we think it is a result of you putting all of your attention on Violet rather than sharing it with your work."

"What do you expect? I'm her mom." said Jasmine.

"We know. However we want you to do well for yourself and Violet." said Carlie. "What was suggested is that you could have a separation period between you and Violet so you could concentrate on your studies. It would only be a month."

"I can't be away from her." said Jasmine. "I just can't. I've been away from her enough."

"Okay so no separation then." said Wendell. "Jasmine is there something that you want to talk about?"

"You have been very down recently. I guess you have been overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed is an understatement." murmured Jasmine as she decided to get leave the room. When she reached her room, she placed Violet in the bassinet and went to lie down. She had been feeling depressed of late. The stress of having Violet so early, Violet having a hearing disability and school had made her hit a low point in her life. She thought the crash was the lowest she had gotten but that was only physically.

"Jas?" asked Carlie knocking the door. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I just don't feel like living anymore." said Jasmine.

"Are you feeling suicidal because I am not going to let you get to that point?"

"No I just have no energy to do anything."

"Okay, I think that you may have some form of post-natal depression." said Carlie. "I've been where you are and so has your sister. We can get you through this with the right help."

"It's no use though."

"There is always use for something. Jas we need to establish some sort of routine for both you and Violet until you graduate. This means eating healthier food, more water, more sleep and a little more studying."

"What about time with Violet?"

"We can work that around everything." said Carlie.

"Okay. I'll try my best."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_June 2047_

**English: B +  
Maths: B  
Biology: B -  
History: B  
French: C  
Graphic Design: A  
Drama: B**

Jasmine looked at her results and smiled softly to herself. "I passed everything."

"Seriously?" asked Leah looking at Jasmine's results.

"Trust me I am surprised as well considering the year I had." said Jasmine.

"So you are allowed to go prom then?"

"I think so but I might skip it."

"Why?"

"I want to spend some time with Violet."

"One night that might change your life forever." said Leah.

"Its prom." said Jasmine.

"Hey Jas, how did you do?" asked Jake.

"Mainly Bs but that is brilliant considering the year I have had." said Jasmine.

"That's great. So are you coming to prom?"

"I don't know." said Jasmine.

"I don't have a date if you want to come." said Jake.

"Are you asking me to prom?"

"Yes he is." said Leah

"Okay, I will." said Jasmine.

**To be continued…**


	19. The Prom

_June 2047_

Molly, Leah and Ashleigh had dragged Jasmine to a dress shop to get her a prom dress, much to Jasmine's chagrin.

"Do you honestly think that paying sixty dollars for a dress is going to make me look good?" asked Jasmine looking at the prices.

"Jas this is the one night where you have to make an impression or else." said Leah.

"Or else what?" asked Jasmine.

"You'll have that reputation that will live with you for the rest of your life." said Leah pulling a fuchsia dress off the rack.

"No pink." said Jasmine.

"Okay, maybe something blue then." said Ashleigh.

"Guys, I'm not sure if I want to go." said Jasmine.

"Jas you made a promise and the sad thing is that you are like Dad: once you make a promise, you have to live up to it." said Molly.

"Fine. I had a dress in mind anyway." said Jasmine. She went to the rack and took out a white strapless, knee-length dress. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty." said Molly. "Maybe we could vamp it up a little with some accessories but I like it."

"I have to check it fits first." Jasmine had lost all the baby weight and was able to fit into her normal clothes; however Jasmine wasn't as self-confident as she was before she fell pregnant. Jasmine put the dress on and walked out of the changing room.

"Wow you look great." said Leah.

"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah you do." said Ashleigh. "Just with a bit more make-up you'll look stunning."

"Jake won't know what hit him." said Molly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jake was sitting on the couch with Wendell looking at him closely. Both were waiting for Jasmine to come down the stairs ready for the prom. Jake was wearing a tuxedo and was fiddling with a fabric flower in his hand.

"DAD! SHE'S READY!" shouted Molly from upstairs.

Both men stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs. Jasmine appeared wearing the white dress, black heels, leopard print belt. Her eyes were covered in black eye shadow and her lips painted red.

"Wow you look beautiful." said Jake.

"Thanks you look great as well." said Jasmine. Wendell cleared his throat.

"I'll go and wait in the car." said Jake. "Oh and this is for you." He presented the corsage to Jasmine and wrapped it around her wrist. He left the two alone.

"You do look really beautiful Jas." said Wendell. "Just have fun and be careful."

"I'll will Daddy." said Jasmine. She kissed him on the cheek and went to the car where Jake was already in the driver's seat. "Hey, ready to go?"

"When you are." said Jake. Once they arrived at the school gym they were greeted by a sea of glitter.

"Well, you cannot say they have not gone to town on this under the sea theme." said Jasmine. "I should have gone the scaled belt instead."

"No the leopard looks better with the dress." said Jake.

"You are too kind."

"Eh … I can be bad if the time is right." said Jake. "Do you want to dance or…"

"Dancing sounds perfect at the moment." They walked onto the dance floor and Jasmine wrapped her arms around Jake's neck while his hands rested on her sides. "So are you missing Violet?"

"A tiny bit but I know she is in good hands."

"It must have been tough finding out she cannot hear properly."

"I just find it hard that she may not be able to communicate with anyone."

"You can always get her a hearing aid."

"I suppose but her ears are still growing." said Jasmine. "I think it was difficult for my parents found out that my lungs were so weak."

"You empathise with them."

"Yeah. The first day of this year you said that it would be a shame not to date me. Why did you say that?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, I've always sort of liked you since pre-K. You had that lady bug teddy with you and you sat in the corner being quiet."

"I'm trying to find the attraction of that."

"I don't do loud and boisterous."

Jasmine smiled a little. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make sure I knew that I liked you."

"I thought you had a thing for pregnant girls." said Jasmine.

"I think people gave you such a rough time that I needed to let you know that you were not alone." said Jake. "You shouldn't have to go through being pregnant alone."

"I had Leah, my sister and my parents eventually."

"I suppose that they were enough. My question is that would I be enough for you now that you have had Violet and you have found that place in your life where you have settled to have a boyfriend."

"Are you offering to be my boyfriend?" asked Jasmine.

"I suppose I am." said Jake.

Jasmine cupped his cheek with her and kissed him firmly on the lips. A few songs later and the principal decided to stand on the stage to announce the Prom King and Queen.

"I have to say you all look amazing this evening however we have to get down to the most important aspect of the night. Our Prom King and Queen." said Principal Jones with two envelopes in her hands. "Most of you have voted and we have our nominees on stage. For Prom King we haveAugustin Stieber, Graham Megalos, Jerrard Truman and Ricki Markovic. For Prom Queen we have Julia Carble, Miriam Blake, Ashleigh Haddock and Carrie Holmes."

"Former best friends going up against each other." said Jake.

"This shall be fun." said Leah standing next to her date.

"The winner of this year's Prom King is … Ricki Markovic." said Principal Jones.

"That is because he sleeps with anything with a pulse." said Leah. "Ready for the fireworks?"

"At least Ashleigh has the dignity to be happy for the winner." said Jasmine.

"The winner of this year's Prom Queen is … Ashleigh Haddock."

In true diva style, Carrie sulked off stage while Ashleigh got a standing ovation. The night went smoothly as planned and Jake returned Jasmine home safely.

"So this was a great night." said Jasmine. "I know it sounds mean but seeing Carrie sulk off made my night."

"After the way she treated you, she deserves it." said Jake at the front step. "I guess this is good night."

"I guess it is." said Jasmine. "We're not going upstairs to have sex are we?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good because my dad used to do Golden Gloves and is still quite tough for an old guy."

"And I don't have anything so…"

"Yeah. Two pregnancies in less than a year isn't a good thing." said Jasmine laughing awkwardly.

"I suppose I can kiss you." said Jake.

"Yeah you can."


	20. Ages of the Ill

_February 2036 – Age Six_

Molly was sitting at the table with her mother who was now home tutoring her since Molly had to pull out of her senior year due to health reasons. The home telephone rang and Carlie went to answer it.

"Hello … Right … How long has she been … Okay I'll come and collect her." said Carlie hanging the phone up. "Your sister is sick so I am going to get her from school."

"Shall I come with you?" asked Molly.

"Um … I suppose I can leave you for half an hour. You can finish these equations while I am gone and try to eat something like toast."

"I'll try." said Molly.

Carlie drove to their nearly elementary school and went to the reception and then the nurse's office. There was Jasmine lying on one of the beds curled up in a ball with a rash blistering on the right side of her face. "Oh Jesus Jas."

"I hurt." said Jasmine.

"Okay, I am going to take you home and I'll call the doctor round." said Carlie lifting Jasmine from the bed. Once they arrived home, Jasmine was laid on the sofa and tucked up into her duvet while her mother called the doctor and Wendell. The doctor arrived first then Wendell ten minutes after.

"Shingles." said the doctor.

"How can you tell?"

"It's only affecting one area and one the one side." said the doctor. "All she needs is bed rest, some pain killers and some coddling and she'll be as right as rain in no time."

After the doctor left, both parents looked at Jasmine and then at Molly. "Great." said Wendell sitting next to Jasmine.

"So one child has shingles and the other has an eating disorder and depression, both of whom need attention." said Carlie.

"Mom, I'm fine if you need to focus on Jas for a couple of weeks." said Molly.

"It isn't as easy as that." said Wendell. "We might need some extra help to look after the pair of them."

"I think you are right. We cannot afford to take our attention away from Molly right now."

"Mom –"

"No buts Molls." said Wendell.

Later that day Wendell's mother arrived and the plan was that Wendell and Carlie focus on Molly and her progress and Louise would help with Jasmine. Then their brother came back the day after unexpectedly and said that Molly had been talking to him.

One evening, Jasmine was tucked up in bed when Molly came in. "You okay Jas?"

"Hm." groaned Jasmine.

"I take that as a no." said Molly.

"I wanna cuddle." Jasmine said quietly. Molly got under the covers with Jasmine and held her close. "Why do you not go to school anymore?"

"Remember when Dad said I had something in my head making me sad. Well that is why."

"So Mommy is your teacher now?"

"For a few months then I go back to school."

"But you will stay with me until then?"

"Yeah."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_March 2037 – Age 7_

Jasmine had been struggling to eat her food for a couple of days so Carlie decided to check the back of her throat.

"God your tonsils are swollen." said Carlie putting the torch down.

"Does this mean I have to go to the doctor?" asked Jasmine.

"Just to check that you do not need surgery." said Carlie. "It might be the case though since your immune system may not fight it off."

The next day Jasmine was taken to the doctor and he said she needed surgery. Both Carlie and Wendell took her to the hospital where her temperature was taken.

"Okay the operation should take about an hour and she'll spend a day in hospital." said the paediatrician.

"Will it hurt?" asked Jasmine.

"No we will give you a sleeping medicine so that you won't feel anything."

"Daddy can you come with me?"

"Sure." said Wendell.

The surgery went smoothly and Jasmine was back in her hospital room. She couldn't speak so she had to communicate by nodding. The next day, Jasmine had regained her voice and was eating her meatballs when she was cleared to go home.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_August 2040 – Age 11_

Jasmine was struggling to breathe a little while walking. This was noticed by her family so yet again Jasmine ended up at the doctor. An x-ray was taken and she was diagnosed with pneumonia again.

"Think of it this way Jas, it isn't as serious as last time." said Wendell while he was looking after her one day.

"Yeah I suppose." said Jasmine while she was watching the television.

"It won't always be like this."

"You don't know that." said Jasmine.

"I promise you that. When I make a promise I live up to it."

Jasmine smiled slightly and coughed a little. If she was going to be ill the rest of her life then she may as well get used to it now.


	21. Announcement

_June 2047_

After Jasmine had recovered from Scarlet Fever, she was back to eating normal food and Violet was back home. Molly and her boyfriend Steve had come over for dinner as had Jake.

"You look so much better." said Jake.

"Thanks, I still feel a little rough but the worst is over." said Jasmine.

"I still cannot believe you three didn't mention that it was Scarlet Fever as well as the flu." said Carlie.

"She just needed a bit of rest and she was right as rain in no time." said Wendell.

"Her fever did go down by the end of last week." said Molly. "Anyway, now that we are all here and alive, Steve and I have something to tell you." Jasmine looked at her father, almost expecting Molly to say she was pregnant.

"I asked Molly to marry me and she said yes." said Steve.

It was a moment's silence before Jake spoke, "Congratulations."

"Wow." said Jasmine. "When?"

"Just the other night." said Molly. "I take it that this was a surprise."

"A little." said Wendell.

"I thought you said that you didn't really want to get married." said Carlie.

"You never really wanted to get married." said Molly.

"Why do I sense some domestic about to happen?" asked Jake into Jasmine's ear.

"We're going to check on Violet." said Jasmine as she and Jake moved themselves from the table. They both went upstairs to Jasmine's room where Violet was snoozing in the crib at the front of the bed.

"She is quite sweet." said Jake. "She is quiet little though."

"She was born three months early so she is supposed to be little." said Jasmine. "She'll need feeding in a minute so I'll gently wake her up in a minute."

"Do you need me to leave?"

"She won't feed from the breast. She'll have breast milk but it'll be through the bottle." said Jasmine. However because I am have been hopped up on drugs for the last two weeks, Violet is going to be drinking the formula milk."

"She looks like you." said Jake.

"She looks like Jackson. She has his jaw and hair."

"I can't see it. I think she does have your dad's chin."

"She does a bit." said Jasmine. Violet stirred and Jasmine took her out the crib. "We might have to take her down to get the milk and sterilise it."

"Your sister is nearly thirty, I doubt your parents will be freaking out." said Jake.

"It isn't like she is pregnant." said Jasmine walking out the room and down to the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think it was a bit of a shock." said Carlie.

"Yeah, we're happy for your sister." said Wendell.

"Are you sure Dad?" asked Jasmine going to the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm sure." said Wendell.

Later that evening, Violet wanted feeding again so Jasmine went downstairs to get the milk and sterilise it.

"Dad?" asked Jasmine.

"Hey sweetheart." said Wendell. He was looking at some photographs. "I take it Violet needs feeding."

"Yeah. Why are you looking at photographs?"

"No reason." said Wendell.

"It's about Molls getting married isn't it?"

"A little. Thirty years ago today I was seeing her on the twelve-week scan." said Wendell. "Your mom and I were nervous because the year before that we lost a baby."

"I guess that hurt." said Jasmine putting the bottle in the steriliser.

"Yeah it did. We both got through it though with a little help from your sister." said Wendell. "When you went into hospital when you were four, I thought I was going to lose you."

"I suppose you don't have a picture of me when I was ill." said Jasmine moving over to the couch with the bottle and Violet, who was already suckling on it.

"I do. There is one of you when you were smiling for the first time in a couple of weeks." said Wendell pulling out a picture of four-year-old Jasmine lying down in a hospital bed with a small smile on her face. The paleness in her face and the tube in her nose showed the extent of her condition.

"I look tiny." said Jasmine.

"You were quite small when you were born. You were like a china doll; half the time I was worried I would drop and break you."

"I feel the same about Violet." said Jasmine.

"You are a good mom Jas."

"Except when I am struck down by Scarlet Fever." said Jasmine.

"You can't help that."

"I suppose." said Jasmine as she removed the bottle from Violet's mouth. After she was quickly burped, Jasmine held Violet up.

"What are you doing?" asked Wendell.

"Jake said that Violet looked like you. I was just comparing." said Jasmine. "I can see it a little."


	22. The Jerk Teacher

_March 2046_

A sanction at WW High School was that anyone who had not done their homework would have their planner signed and ten signatures resulted in a detention. However, one teacher called Mr Walton seemed to have it in for Jasmine. He was a French assistant and it started the day Jasmine returned to school following her car accident. Even though Jasmine had a genuine excuse for not being able to do her homework, her planner was still signed. To make matters worse, her planner was still signed despite her homework being complete.

"So he is signing your planner saying that you have not done your homework even though I have seen you and even helped with you with it?" asked Carlie.

"My sentiments exactly." said Jasmine.

"Have you done anything recently to upset him?"

"No, I might have pronounced something wrong but I have not been rude to him at all." said Jasmine. "I don't even like French."

"You just need to put up with it for another year."

"Yeah so every ten lessons I will get a detention for a year." said Jasmine.

"Tell you what Jas, if he does it to you again, just walk out of the school." said Wendell.

"And how will that solve anything?" asked Carlie.

"It worked on me." said Wendell.

"How?" asked Jasmine getting interested.

"Yes Wendell, how?" asked Carlie folding her arms.

Wendell sighed and began to explain, "When I was Jasmine's age, I had a teacher who seemed to have it in for my brother and me. I didn't understand why but every time someone spoke I was always blamed. So my dad said that if he did it again, I should just walk out."

"I don't think he meant out of the school." said Carlie shaking her head in exasperation.

"Yeah, he mentioned that." said Wendell with his head down.

"So what happened next?" asked Jasmine.

"Basically, he did it again and I walked out." said Wendell.

"And how did this stop your teacher from picking on you?" asked Carlie.

"Well, I think when the head teacher was informed the teacher who was targeting us was given a reprimanding and he stopped." said Wendell sipping his beer.

"So you think I should do that?" asked Jasmine.

"Absolutely not." said Carlie firmly.

"I'd listen to your mother Jas." said Wendell.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next day in French, Mr Walton was covering for Monsieur Bissette and the cover work that was for the class to write a review of a movie that they didn't enjoy. Then when the class was asked to hand in their homework, Jasmine had it prepared. However, Mr Walton collected Leah's homework and not Jasmine's.

"All those who did not hand in their homework, come up here and give me your planners." said Mr Walton. Jasmine still sat in her seat and carried on with her work. "Miss Bray, that includes you."

"I was ready to hand in my homework but you did not collect it on purpose." said Jasmine. "Therefore I refuse to get up and have my planner signed because I have done my homework and should not need it to be signed."

"Okay, go to Mr Drew." said Mr Walton.

"Why, because I refused to do something I never had to do anyway." said Jasmine loudly. "Sod this I am leaving." Jasmine got out of her seat, grabbed her coat and walked to her locker to grab her bag. Once she picked up her phone, she went to dial her father's number. "Dad, I'm walking out. I'll come to your workplace."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jasmine had a fascination with the lab since she was small however she didn't like looking at dead things.

"Why are you not is school?" asked one of the interns when he spotted her.

"Teacher being a prick." answered Jasmine.

"Less of the language Jas." said Wendell when he walked passed. "Has this teacher been targeting you again?"

"Yes and I had enough." said Jasmine.

"Okay, I'm going to take you home and get this sorted. It's gotten out of hand now."

Back home, Jasmine was using her books to study while Wendell was on the phone to the Deputy Principal Mr Drew.

"_So I heard that young Jasmine walked out of her lesson and school today, which we were all surprise at."_ said Mr Drew down the other end of the phone.

"She's at home working from her maths book at the moment, but for the last few weeks she has been having trouble with her French assistant Mr Walton. He has been signing her planner saying that she has not done her homework despite the fact that my wife, my eldest daughter and I have seen her do it." said Wendell.

"_Is this the same Mr Walton who is in Mr Bissette's classroom?"_

"Yes. This has been occurring since Jas returned to school following her accident. Honestly I thought it was ridiculous that her planner was signed the day she got back since she had a genuine excuse for not doing it."

"_I agree. I would not have expected her to have done much work considering her doctor said to take it easy. I will look into this and I hope to see Jasmine tomorrow morning in my office accompanied by yourself." _

"Thanks." said Wendell hanging the phone up. "Well, you and I have a meeting with Mr Drew tomorrow morning."

"Is he going to expel me for walking out?" asked Jasmine.

"No, he was quite reasonable. He said he was going to look into it." said Wendell.

"Do you think I over reacted?"

"No. You had a right to be upset." said Wendell. "In life there are some jerks and you have to stand up for yourself sometimes. Even if the guy is a teacher."

"Mom is going to flip isn't she?"

"I think that she may be mad at me for suggesting the idea to you."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Well, Jasmine I have looked into your complaint. I have asked the students in your class and checked you planner as well as your schoolbook that you left on your desk yesterday, and I think that Mr Walton is very out of order to be giving you signatures for not doing your homework." explained Mr Drew.

"So what are you going to about this?" asked Jasmine.

"There will be a review of Mr Walton's position here at Woodrow Wilson but I think it would be best if he was suspended. I would like to know why he has targeted you specifically."

"So would I." said Wendell. "She hasn't been rude to him in any way until yesterday."

"I don't know. Jasmine is a very well behaved young woman and I would be surprised if this is because she was rude to him."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So Mr Walton has been targeting her because she looks like his ex-wife?" asked Carlie when Wendell explained what Mr Drew had found out.

"Which doesn't bode well for you considering that you and her look exactly alike." said Wendell.

"So what have the school done about it?" asked Carlie.

"He's fired."

"Good, his personal life should not take control over the education of the kids in the class."

"Jasmine is in detention though because she walked out." said Wendell.

"You know that story you told us the other day, was it true or were you trying to make her feel better?" asked Carlie.

"Maybe true maybe not."


	23. Can You be the Father She Deserves?

_August 2047_

Jasmine had gotten a job as a waitress in the diner so she wasn't lounging about for a year before she went to college. It also meant that more money would come in to the house as a result. One day while she was cleaning some glasses, she got a shock when she saw Jackson outside the diner.

"Jasmine?" he asked walking up to the counter.

"What are you doing back?" asked Jasmine sharply.

"I was visiting before I go to Sanford." said Jackson. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"You left without an address or a phone number. I thought you wanted to forget me."

"I didn't. I just haven't had the chance."

"You have a daughter." said Jasmine.

"What?"

"When you and I did it in Paris, we conceived a baby. She's nine months old." Jackson tried to do the maths until Jasmine said, "She was three months premature. I wasn't miraculously pregnant before we did it."

"Okay, I get that now." said Jackson. Jasmine got out her phone and showed some pictures. "What is her name?"

"Violet. Violet Genevieve Bray." said Jasmine. "She's deaf though."

"Because she was born early. Poor tyke." said Jackson.

"Do you honestly expect to pick things up where we left off?" asked Jasmine.

"No… I thought that we could spend some time but-"

"I'm with someone." said Jasmine.

"Who?"

"Jake. He was there when everyone was giving me a hard time and he was my prom date. He's good with Violet." she explained.

"You literally had a baby and you are suddenly in a relationship?" asked Jackson in disbelief.

"Look, we went out for three months before you left. I had no time to become emotionally attached to you. I'm only physically attached because of Violet. I've know Jake since I was four and we've been together for a couple of months. I really like him and let's face it he wouldn't have sex with me and then tell me he is moving to Timbuktu. By the way, don't get territorial on me. I am my own person."

Jackson looked down at the photograph and back up at Jasmine. "Am I allowed to see her?"

Jasmine thought about it. She still hated Jackson for not bothering to call or send an e-mail and she might do for a while. However, he was Violet's biological father. The father was left blank on the birth certificate so Jackson had the opportunity to prove himself.

"Okay."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jasmine was sitting on the adult swing next to Violet in the baby swing as Jackson gently pushed the infant. Violet was giggling away as she swung back and forth.

"I think she likes the swing." said Jackson.

"I can see that." replied Jasmine smiling at Violet. "I suppose you'll be leaving soon."

"Why do you assume I am leaving?"

"Because you have to go to college on the other side of the country soon."

"Yeah but things have changed a little."

"A little?" asked Jasmine raising her voice a little. "I think finding out you have a daughter is a big deal."

"What do you want from me?" asked Jackson.

"Just to recognise that you have a child that you should take responsibility for. I have done this since she came out of hospital four months ago."

"Okay, I get that." said Jackson calmly.

"I do want you in her life. However I sense you are going to be an in-and-out parent."

"You mean I visit whenever I want?"

"If you want. Violet is not a toy you can play with and then discard for a while and then return to. She needs more than just play in her life." said Jasmine firmly as she removed Violet from the swing. "You need to think about whether you want to be a father." Jasmine put Violet in the stroller.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So it was going well, until you decided that he couldn't see Violet?" asked Leah when they were in Leah's bedroom.

"I never said he could not ever see her. He has to make a choice about Violet and whether he is capable of being the father she deserves." explained Jasmine.

"You didn't give him much of a chance though. I know he was never around during the pregnancy and when she was in hospital but every dad deserves a chance to prove himself."

"Just because your dad stuck around after your parents split doesn't mean he will. Look at your brother. His dad dropped your mom the minute she said she was pregnant."

"Jas, just give the guy a chance. For Violet's sake."

"I can't. I trusted him when we were together and he blew it."

"Jas he only moved away and wasn't able to contact anyone. I get that you are pissed that he missed Violet's life but there are far worse fathers out there." said Leah calmly. "My mom's going out in a minute so I need to look after Oscar for an hour. Do you want to stay or do you need to get home?"

"I need to get home before my mother calls the police." said Jasmine. "Look, I'll think about it but I don't want her to be let down because her father didn't take her to the cinema to do something else."

"Is it her you don't want to be let down, or you don't want to be let down?"


	24. Parent Drama

_December 2045_

Compared to her friends, Jasmine's family life wasn't the norm. Leah's parents never got married as they were too young and they split up when she was around eleven months old. Her mom Kaitlyn remained single but another relationship resulted in her younger brother Oscar while her father Michael married another woman and they had two kids Frank and Lauren. Ashleigh's parents divorced when she was eleven and her mom got custody of both her and her two sisters.

Jasmine never had to worry about her parents splitting up because they learnt how to get through the hard times (though it took a lot of practice considering Jasmine's condition). However, one evening while Jasmine was doing her homework, she heard a fight between her mother and father. A pretty nasty fight as well.

"What were they fighting about?" asked Ashleigh as she platted her blonde hair ready for gym next lesson.

"I don't know. I actually don't know what they could fight about." said Jasmine eating her fries.

"Well, they have been together since my mom was born. Something must be wrong for them to be fighting like that." said Leah. "I cannot imagine them not being together."

"I couldn't help but overhear," said Carrie deciding to butt into the conversation, "but don't you think that your parents are only together because of you?"

"Carrie, butt out will you?" said Ashleigh sharply.

"I'm only suggesting something. It could be the truth what with her being sick all the time." said Carrie. She left the conversation and Jasmine looked down at her food.

"Jas just ignore her. Your parents will be fine. All relationships have a hiccup every now and again." said Leah.

"What if she is right though? What if my parents are only together because of me?"

"It'll be fine by the end of the week. I wouldn't worry about it." said Ashleigh.

bxbxbxbxbxb

At home, Jasmine had been getting some pains in her chest but chose to ignore it. Dinner was a little awkward as Carlie and Wendell were not speaking to each other.

"Sorry I'm late I just had to deal with a patient that didn't seem to be able to stop grabbing the nurses' backsides." said Molly walking in though she immediately caught the tension in a room. "Okay, what's going on?"

"It's nothing." said Carlie.

"Mom, we can cut the tension in here with a knife." said Molly. Jasmine wheezed a little though no one noticed.

"Your mother and I had a fight." said Wendell.

"What? About what?" asked Molly sitting down.

"It was nothing." said Carlie.

"I don't think that an argument about having to retire from work is nothing." said Wendell.

"Dad, you want to retire?" asked Molly.

"I thought it would be good to spend some time with Jasmine. I have to at some point."

"He thinks your sister isn't going to live for much longer." said Carlie.

"I don't. I have not spent much time with her since she was small. She's probably going to college soon so I would like to –" Wendell stopped when he heard the sound of someone dropping to the floor and they all turned to Jasmine who was lying on the floor unconscious.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Jasmine is suffering from anaemia but we think that the cold weather has affected her lungs." explained the doctor while Jasmine was lying in a hospital bed with a mask over her nose and mouth.

"She's going to be alright though?" asked Wendell.

"She is going to be okay. She needs some bed rest for a couple of days and she'll be okay." said the doctor leaving the family alone.

"You were arguing over something stupid so much that you didn't realise that Jas was struggling to breathe." said Molly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I overreacted." said Carlie.

"Maybe I didn't help by saying I wanted to spend the time Jasmine has left with her." said Wendell smiling slightly.

Jasmine pulled her mask off before asking, "Are you and mom still together because of me being ill?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Carlie.

"Someone said to be that since you were fighting that you were still together because of me." explained Jasmine.

"Don't believe everything you hear at school." said Molly. "Was it Carrie Holmes because I will actually hurt her?"

"It was but don't make a big deal out of it." said Jasmine. "So you are not getting a divorce?"

"Of course not. I love your mom more than anything aside from you girls." said Wendell.

"I love your father too much to get rid of him." said Carlie.

Jasmine smiled before she put her mask back over her mouth and nose, and settled back to sleep.


	25. A Need to Gain

_October 2047_

Jasmine had been dragged to do some wedding dress shopping and as maid-of-honour, she was required to be there. She had been feeling a little dizzy but decided to help with deciding on a wedding dress.

"What do you think about this one?" asked Molly when she was wearing a long-sleeve lacy dress.

"I don't like the lace." said Jasmine.

"You have knocked the last three dresses." said Leah.

"They were hideous." answered Jasmine.

"Jas, come on." said Carlie. "Can you at least not pick at everything?"

"Fine." said Jasmine taking her phone out. While she wasn't a tomboy, she really did not like dress shopping. Her clothes were normally jeans, shorts and t-shirts. Dresses never entered her radar.

*God help me I am bored as hell.* She text Jake.

*Has hell frozen over in the dress shop?*

*Well, my sister has tried on at least four dresses and I has picked at them.*

*This is not about you. Your sister should be the focus.*

*I suppose you are right.*

*You know I am right ;)*

Jasmine looked back up and saw her sister in a white strapless gown. "You look like that photo of Mom when she and Dad got married." She commented.

"Jas." said Carlie.

"It was a compliment."

Molly smiled before saying, "Now that we have the dress sorted, Jas you need to choice the maid-of-honour dress."

"Fun." said Jasmine sardonically.

The assistant measured around her waist and commented, "You seem to have a very tiny waist. Twenty-five inches."

"I've always been tiny." responded Jasmine.

"She isn't kidding. She may not have an immune system but she certainly has a high metabolism." said Leah.

"Well, we can adjust the dress once she has chosen it."

"You'll be here for a while." murmured Molly.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to gain weight and then come back another time?" asked Jasmine.

"You will not gain weight. The only time you gained weight was when you were pregnant and after that it dropped off." said Leah.

Jasmine's vision began to blur until she crumpled to the floor.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Jasmine, you were one-hundred and twelve when you were diagnosed with Scarlet Fever," The on-call doctor started, "You seem to have dropped to ninety-eight."

"How?" asked Jasmine in confusion.

"Do you have an active lifestyle?"

"I work as a waitress."

"I think the illness and your job contributed to the weight loss." suggested the doctor. "I am going to run a few tests to see how you are doing health wise but I think that you need to increase your weight by at least twenty pounds so it doesn't cause any further health problems – especially since you have the BioLung."

"Do I need to go to the nutritionist like my sister did?"

"I think that you should but your parents seem to know what to do."

"Thanks." Jasmine pushed herself off the bed and over to the nurses' station. "Hey Molly. I'm sorry that I fainted."

"It's okay. So what is the problem?" asked Molly.

"I have lost too much weight."

"So you have to go to the nutritionist?"

"It's recommended but Mom and Dad seem to know what they are doing. I'm going out with Jake tonight so I'll try to eat something high caloric." said Jasmine. "You looked really beautiful in that wedding dress."

"I'm sure you will look great in whatever dress you pick."

"I have to gain the weight first."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what are you having?" asked Jake when they were in Founding Fathers.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the cream of mushroom soup and then the garlic lovers' chicken and fries. Then I might have the chocolate cake and ice cream." answered Jasmine.

"Jas that is a lot of food and I thought you hated mushroom soup."

"I do but I need to gain about twenty pounds before I can attempt to get a bridesmaid dress."

"Right. So how many calories do you have to eat?"

"For breakfast about four hundred, six hundred for lunch and eight hundred for dinner as well as snacks."

Jake got out his phone and searched for the amount of calories in each item of food she described. "Jas that is over a thousand calories. Maybe you could not have the soup. You don't have to do it all at once."

"Maybe you are right." said Jasmine.

"I'd still love you even if you were three stone heavier."

"What?" asked Jasmine looking confused when Jake said the word 'love'.

"I said I'd still love you –"

"You love me?"

"Yeah. I thought I have said this before." Jasmine shook her head. "Oh. Okay, I am in love with you. I have done for years."

Jasmine stayed quiet for a moment before she finally said, "I – I think I am in love with you too. I'm not sure in what way but I think it is mutual."

Jasmine knew she had deep feelings for Jake, more than she did towards Jackson. Like her mother, she always had an issue with affection towards other people aside from Violet.

"Is it okay if I come to your place after we have eaten?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure."


	26. The Fallout

_November 2045_

Usually if Jasmine and Leah fell out it was usually for about an hour or until the end of the day, and it was usually over something minor such as Leah had stolen some of the Jasmine's food. However, the pair had an argument during an English lesson over something that no one in the school could understand. The result was that neither were speaking to one another.

The day after the fight Jasmine had been struck down with her second cold of the school year. Carlie suspected that she was trying to get out of school because of the argument until Jasmine vomited. She was then sent back to bed and told to get some sleep so the doctor could be called.

"It's just a simple reaction to the Emphysema and the medication. Just keep the tube in for a couple of days and then see how you feel." explained the doctor after Jasmine was checked over.

"Okay." mumbled Jasmine as she reached for her oxygen tube.

"I'll check up on you by the end of the week." said the doctor leaving the room. Jasmine fitted the tube into her nose and grabbed the book from her bedside table.

"Hey honey, are you hungry?" asked Carlie.

"The last thing I want to do is eat." murmured Jasmine.

"Okay, what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." said Jasmine.

"Okay, I have to go into work this afternoon for something so your sister is coming round to look after you." said Carlie kissing Jasmine's forehead. "Try to get some sleep okay."

"I will." said Jasmine returning to her book. Her mother left the room and dimmed the light a little.

By the time the afternoon came, Jasmine had read a couple of chapters of her book and had a nap. When she woke up it was around half three and Ashleigh was in the doorway.

"It's funny, when I have a cold I just use nasal spray." said Ashleigh.

"This is what you get when you have a pulmonary disorder."

"I had to bring you today's homework."

"Joy." mumbled Jasmine.

"You don't look so good."

"It's the side effects of the medicine I have to take for the Emphysema." explained Jasmine.

"So, what happened between you and Leah because everyone is trying to get answers."

"She likes Jackson but she seems to think that I like him as well. I like him but not in that way."

"Why, he's cute?"

"I just don't have any interest. Right now I have bigger things to deal with." said Jasmine sitting up. "What homework do we have?"

"Never mind that for now, so did Leah tell you to back off?"

"A little. I denied it so many times but she didn't listen. We got into a fight and then I fell ill."

"Well, friends have arguments and they make up."

"Then why have you not made up with Carrie?"

"Because what she did to me was far worse than what you and Leah."

"Maybe you are right but since I am sick I am going to let it blow over for a couple of days." said Jasmine.

"It must drive you nuts having to put that thing around your head."

"It is a pain but I need it." Jasmine gave a weak smile and settled back down.

"Okay, you have to do trigonometry for maths, and DNA replication for biology." explained Ashleigh.

"Oh fun." commented Jasmine.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Two days later, Jasmine had come into school for a catch-up session for Graphic Design so she could finish the work she had that would contribute to the end of her course. She didn't do a full day since she was still feeling under the weather.

Leah was still not talking to her though.

The next day however, once she arrived at her biology lesson, Doctor Budgen had her and Ashleigh grouped with Leah and Jackson who were each other's lab partner.

"So, who is ready to do some blood testing?" asked Jackson enthusiastically.

"I have a menstrual migraine so I cannot do the test." said Leah.

"Well, I cannot do it." said Jasmine.

"I'll do it." said Ashleigh sterilising the needle.

"Okay." said Jackson. "So how are you feeling Jasmine?"

"A little better." answered Jasmine as she collected the blood drops from Ashleigh's finger. "I still feel a little worn down."

"Well, it's good to see you back." said Jackson. Leah looked at Jasmine as though she wanted to hurt her best friend. However, she thought that would be a little hypocritical if she had to defend Jasmine against the bullies and then turn into one of them.

Jasmine was still trying to find a way to speak to Leah. After all, Leah was rather mean to her a few days before but like her father, she was not one to hold a grudge for more than two days. Aside from when her sister called her a spoilt shit when Molly had hit the low point of her depression.

"Leah can you pass a stirring stick?" asked Jasmine when Ashleigh had put the anti-A serum into the blood sample.

"You can reach over can't you?" asked Leah.

"Please." said Jasmine. Leah handed the stick to Jasmine and sighed deeply. "Thank you."

After the awkward biology lesson, Jasmine attempted to sit next to Leah at lunch, however as soon as Jasmine put her food tray on the table, Leah walked away.

"For crying out loud, I am trying here." said Leah as she sat down.

"She'll come around eventually." said Ashleigh.

"I doubt it." said Jasmine.

"Look, there are worse things to fall out over than a boy." said Ashleigh. "You just need to figure out a way to talk."

Later, Jasmine was in the library while the rest of her year was in gym. Currently, she was reading a book for history so was a little agitated when she was interrupted.

"Jasmine, I think you and Leah need to speak to each other." said Paula, who was the welfare officer at the school. Jasmine and Paula had regular meetings when Jasmine started high school two years previous.

Beside Paula was Leah and Leah was not impressed. Leah sat in front of Jasmine and said, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine now." answered Jasmine.

"I'm going to leave you girls to it." said Paula walking away.

"What would they expect us to do?" asked Leah.

"I dunno. Make up I suppose. Leah, I was telling the truth when I said that I had no interest in Jackson."

"I know, I guess I was just use to you getting your way sometimes that I had enough."

"I get my own way?"

"When we were four, I saw the amount of presents you got and I wanted that as well. Then you would always ask for attention and you would get it."

"I don't ask for attention. I cannot help being sick, you know that." said Jasmine. "Is this about your dad?"

"No. I suppose it is."

"What is it?"

"Your dad is always around when you feel down, mine is usually busy."

"My dad and I have had a chance to bond. You only see your dad on the weekend."

"I wish my dad would pay me more attention sometimes. I'm his first born."

"Maybe you should tell him."

"You know what I should."

The girls smiled before they went to hug each other. Life was too short for petty fights.


	27. What To Do With Sofia?

_December 2045_

Jasmine's cousin Sofia was in the year below. They were adopted cousins as Carlie was a Caucasian baby adopted into a Hispanic family so there were no real physical similarities between them (unsurprisingly she shared no physical similarities with any of her relatives aside from her sister and brother). This caused a lot of confusion for those who didn't know the family well. They got on reasonably well though.

Like Jasmine, she was one of the brighter students in the school. However, Sofia was in Mr Drew's office more than the classroom. Since her parents split, her behaviour had declined rapidly causing concern to all those around her.

One afternoon, Jasmine's biology teacher sent her to get something from Mr Drew's office. Whilst there, Sofia and her English teacher walked in.

"Oh here we go." mumbled Jasmine.

"Sofia was messing about in the lesson by playing with her pen. I asked her three times to stop and she ignored me. When I said she was wasting everyone else's time she said that I was for interrupting the lesson to tell her off." explained the English teacher.

"Right. Sofia, this cannot go on." said Mr Drew. "You are on the road to underachieving and we do not want to go down that road."

"Sir I was being reasonable. He was interrupting the lesson by telling me off." said Sofia.

"He should not have had to tell you off." Mr Drew responded. "I am going to suggest that you go on report until your behaviour improves."

"What, come on sir."

"No excuses Sofia. From Monday you are on report." said Mr Drew. "Jasmine, why are you here?"

"Doctor Budgen wanted me to collect some exercise books that were delivered to your office and not the prep room." explained Jasmine.

"Oh." said Mr Drew leaning down and picked up two boxes of red A4 exercise books. "Are you going to manage with those?"

"I think so." answered Jasmine attempting to pick up the box.

"Sofia, can you help your cousin take one of these boxes to Doctor Budgen's lab please and then come back here so you can finish your lesson in time out."

Sofia sighed and picked up the other box. Jasmine walked out of the room with the box and so did Sofia. "What is going on?" asked Jasmine.

"Nothing, I just get bored." answered Sofia.

"I get bored but I don't get in trouble because of it."

"Yeah but you are the perfect Daddy's princess so you have to live up to that." said Sofia. "Besides, you get off easily because you are sick."

"I know I am sick but I don't play up."

"At least you have Daddy. What do I have?"

"Your mom loves you."

"Yeah well, I suppose love isn't enough."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I suppose it is a reaction to my brother not being around." said Carlie when Jasmine had explained her cousin's behaviour. "I think that she is taking it out on you because Sofia's jealous of the relationship you and your father have."

"I don't know Mom. I think she is doing it for the attention." said Jasmine.

"She always was a daddy's girl." said Carlie putting her hand on her daughter's forehead. "How are you today?"

"A bit fatigued. Chest feels a little tight."

"Okay, just sleep when you feel like it. Don't stress yourself over Sofia. She'll come around eventually."

"I don't know. I think Mr Drew has his work cut out."

"As much as I like Mr Drew, I really want to see how he copes with our Sofia."

"I have a book to read, but I need some oxygen so I shall go to bed and read."

"Okay, I'll bring some dinner up soon."

When Jasmine had finished reading, and finished her food, she wrapped the tube around her head and settled into a long nap. Around nine in the evening, she woke up to the sound of her window opening.

"Sofia?" She asked.

"I had a fight with Mom." said Sofia climbing into Jasmine's bedroom. "Is this what you look like when you are unwell?"

"Pretty much. When you have had a collapsed lung and pneumonia twice, this is what you end up with." answered Jasmine. "So what happened?"

"I just had a fight and I jumped out the window. I ran here."

"So your mom doesn't know where you are?"

"No."

"Great." said Jasmine removing the tube from around her head and pretty much dragged Sofia downstairs.

"Sofia, when did you get here?" asked Wendell.

"She climbed in through my window." answered Jasmine. "She and her mom had a fight."

"Right," said Carlie, "I'm going to call her so she doesn't waste the police's time."

"I am not going back there. You cannot make me." said Sofia.

"You can stay the night but we cannot have you here permanently." said Carlie.

"Why I prefer it here to at home?" asked Sofia.

"Legally, we have no responsibility over you so we cannot keep you here for more than a couple of days." explained Wendell. "Jas, why don't you go to bed while we sort this out?"

"I don't really want to." said Jasmine. "I am not tired anymore."

"Wendell, I can sort this out by myself. Why don't you take Jasmine out for a bit to get everything straight?" asked Carlie.

"I'll get dressed." said Jasmine.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dad, it is December and you want to get ice cream?" asked Jasmine when they walked into the diner.

"Well, that is what you and I usually do when your mom needs some time alone." said Wendell when they sat at the table furthest from the door.

Jasmine picked up the menu and scanned it carefully, deciding what ice cream she wanted. "I think I will have cookie dough and Oreo." She said.

"Okay. How are you feeling?" asked Wendell.

"I, um … I am okay." answered Jasmine.

"Are you sure, you seem distant of late?"

"I'm fine Daddy, I just need to get back to sleep."

"So why didn't you go to bed when I suggested it?"

"I don't know." murmured Jasmine. "Dad have I changed since I was four?"

"You have gotten taller; gotten more beautiful." answered Wendell.

"I've also gotten sicker." said Jasmine.

Wendell smiled a little. He knew that Jasmine looked ill. She had been deteriorating for the last couple of months but Jasmine's optimism did give everyone the hope she would pull through. However, with her recent collapse her chances of making it to the end of the school year looked slim.

"Do you think Sofia is going to be okay?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know. She is mainly doing it for attention." said Wendell.

After Jasmine had eaten her ice cream, she found herself falling asleep. Wendell decided to carry her to the car and then to bed once they got home. To him Jasmine was still that four-year-old girl who was quiet and so sick to the point where she couldn't eat.


	28. Scars

_December 2047_

Jasmine looked at the ceiling while her bed partner was snoozing soundly next to her. She and Jake had been sleeping together for about a month and it had mainly been at his place rather than at hers so his life would be spared.

Sex had been a distant memory to Jasmine but it was the amount of scars on her body that made her self-conscious. She never felt like that with Jackson but she did genuinely love Jake so this must have been the result of that.

"Jas? Are you okay?" asked Jake when he saw his girlfriend wide-awake.

"I'm fine." answered Jasmine.

"No you are not. What's up?"

Jasmine sat up and lifted her right arm up. "That is the scar from my lung surgery last year. The scars on my face are the result of when I had shingles in second grade. The scar by my belly button came from the feeding tube that the doctors inserted into my stomach when I was four. The scar on my neck was tonsils and the scar just below my belly was the c-section."

"Your point?"

"My body is completely deformed."

"Jas, you have scars because of health reasons."

"Why did it have to be me that had to be sick? Why do good people get hurt?"

"Its life Jasmine."

"But why?"

"Jasmine," said Jake sitting up. "Just because you have a few scars does not mean you are physically deformed."

"It doesn't make me attractive either." said Jasmine plainly.

"I think you are pretty."

"You have to say that because you are my boyfriend."

"It is the truth honestly."

"You sound like my dad."

"You listen to your dad more than anyone else."

"That is because he talks the most sense in my life. Apart from you."

"Your sister is getting married on Friday. Do you need a date?"

"You are invited anyway." said Jasmine shuffling over to place her head under Jake's chin. Jake pulled her closer and let her fall asleep.

bxbxbxbxbxb

By the time Saturday had come around, Jasmine wasn't too sure about the dress she had selected at the shop since it showed too much for her liking. The scar at the bottom of her neck seemed a little too visible and the cuts from the car crash from her shoulders down her arms left little white scars.

"What's wrong Jas?" asked Carlie when she saw Jasmine looking into the mirror.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing this." answered Jasmine.

"Is is too tight?"

"No, it reveals too much."

"I think it is modest and even your father approved of it."

"It isn't that." said Jasmine showing her arms to her mother.

"You have never been self-conscious about your scars before." said Carlie looking at her daughter's arms. "Maybe we can cover it with a scarf."

"I suppose." said Jasmine.

"Come on, let's go and check on your sister."

The pair waited for Molly to emerge from the bedroom wearing her dress. Jasmine continued to look at her arms. For some reason her throat tightened a little.

"What do you think?" asked Molly emerging from the room wearing her wedding dress. It was white, strapless and her hair was placed into a ballerina bun.

"You look absolutely beautiful." commented Wendell.

"Thanks Dad." answered Molly. "Are you okay Jas, you don't look so good?"

"I need to go to the bathroom for a second." answered Jasmine running to the bathroom. Once she had entered the bathroom, she sat by the bath and started to cry.

"Jas are you alright in there?" asked Molly through the door. Slowly she opened it and found her younger sister with black mascara running down her eyes. "Oh Jasmine."

Molly grabbed some tissue paper and wiped her sister's eyes. "What is wrong eh?"

"Everyone is going to look at these scars." answered Jasmine presenting her arms.

"Okay, listen to me. No one is going to look that closely at your arms. Everyone knows that you have been in a serious accident that you were very lucky to escape alive." said Molly looking at her sister's arms. "Besides, they are not as visible as mine."

Molly presented her arm to her sister where there were faint white scars across her slightly tanned skin. "These were self-inflicted as well so if I am brave enough to face people knowing what I did to myself then you can do it in the knowledge that it was not your fault."

"Why did you do it?"

"The first time I did it, I was sixteen, I had just miscarried, that bulimia spell I did was to control my body. I did it so I could release the pain." answered Molly. "Every time I did it, I did it to release the pain and anger I was feeling."

"Why didn't you just tell Mom or Dad?"

"I don't know to be honest. I guess that I didn't say anything because I didn't think that I mattered as much when you became ill." explained Molly. "My first suicide attempt was because I just wasn't able to cope. The second was because I yelled at you even though if you had gone straight to Dad I would not have ended up with my stomach being pumped."

"I suppose that if I wasn't here you wouldn't have developed depression."

"I don't know. There were more factors than just you. I love you Jas and I wouldn't change you for the world. Unfortunately, the things I did to myself left me with some physical damage. I might have problems with having a baby because my eating disorder has permanently messed up my menstrual cycle."

"You are a hell of a lot braver than I am Molly."

"I think you are brave. Now you have to prove it to us."


	29. The Goodbye Letter

_January 2046_

I don't really know how I am going to start this letter but I think I know what I want to say so I will get down to it.

When the doctor said that I had Emphysema, he never mentioned that it was a terminal illness. In fact, he said with the right treatment he couldn't see why I wouldn't live past thirty or forty. That was until I started to get weaker and weaker. I think this whole trying to be independent thing has taken a toll on my body. I know I have been deteriorating for a while but I always thought that there would be some hope that I would make it.

The scary thing is that my earliest memory is when I was four and I was in hospital with pneumonia and the doctor kept taking blood samples and I was screaming because they were sticking needles into me. I don't know how I wasn't sedated.

Mom, how you have not collapsed from exhaustion is beyond me. You always were the tough one out of you and Dad. When I was little, I thought Daddy was the strong one. Physically anyway. I never really said thank you for making sure I had my medicine, staying with me when I was at my worst and for just putting me before yourself. I know when Molly was ill you struggled and I know that you haven't had the best history of health, but you are a fighter Mom and you manage to get through in one piece. I love you.

Dad, I need to thank you for hugging me when I needed it. That is all I want to say to you. I love you.

Molly, I just want to say I am sorry that I took the attention away from you when you needed it the most. I hope you can forgive me if you haven't already. I know I was angry with you for calling me a spoilt shit but I understand that it wasn't you saying it. I never really understood what you went through until you sat me down. I know Dad said something about there something being in your head making you sad but once you talked to me about it, I understood. I am glad that you are better and made a life for yourself. I love you.

Well, that is it really. Leah I love you, Ashleigh it has been short but sweet as with Jackson.

Lots of Love, Jasmine

XXXXXX


	30. The Memories in the End

**I am going to make this the last chapter. Thirty seems to be a good solid number to finish me thinks. I may do a sequel just to tie up loose ends but I will move on to another kid now. Well, after my exams.**

_December 2045_

Jasmine had become physically worse. She had started coughing up blood, her temperature went from a mild ninety-eight degrees one evening to a severe one hundred and four degrees overnight and she was wheezing. An ambulance was called and Jasmine was admitted for bronchitis and septicaemia.

Carlie contemplated whether to go to a meeting but Jasmine convinced her to go as it would be better than her sitting around all day in the hospital room. Wendell had to work so a lot of the time Jasmine was surrounded by nurses checking her vitals and temperature. Molly came and sat with her at lunch and after her shift.

"You don't look so bad." said Molly when she sat in the chair next to Jasmine's hospital bed.

"Funny because I feel like absolute shit." Jasmine commented.

"It won't be like this forever."

"You try having a pair of lungs full of pus as well as coughing up blood." said Jasmine adjusting the tube in her nose.

"Just think it isn't as bad as when you had pneumonia." said Molly eating her sandwich.

"Except this time I am too big for someone to cuddle me." murmured Jasmine. In her IV, she had some antibiotics, painkillers and an A positive blood bag. All were making her very drowsy so after her comment she found herself falling asleep.

While watching her sister sleep, Molly thought about all the times that Jasmine had been ill and when she was miserable. There was always a high and low emotional point. She seemed to be going through the low point. She would be okay soon. At least Molly hoped.

bxbxbxbxbxb

May 2034

"_So, Karl Marx believed that a socialist revolution could not be from the peasantry." explained Harry, who was Molly's boyfriend while they were going through Molly's history project._

"_Uh, why did I decide to do history?" asked Molly putting her head into her folder._

"_I think your dad said he would help you if you needed it." said Harry. "You are getting Bs, I wouldn't worry about it too much." _

"_Yeah, but I don't have your brains."_

"_Molly, you had an IQ of 121 when you were seven."_

_Molly's phone rang and Molly answered, "Hey Dad, I am just about to leave."_

"Molly, we are at the hospital."

"_Why what has happened?"_

"Your sister collapsed and she stopped breathing."

"_Hold on I'll be there soon." said Molly. _

_Molly got Harry to drive her to the hospital where they both ran up to the children's ward. When they asked the nurse where Jasmine was, Molly was led to the ICU where Jasmine was asleep with tubes and wires attached to her tiny body. _

"_What is wrong with her?" asked Molly walking over to her father where they greeted each other with a large hug._

"_The doctors said her right lung collapsed and that she has a severe form of pneumonia ." explained Wendell. "Jas is in a coma."_

"_When will she wake up?" asked Molly._

"_I don't know baby. I guess when she feels well enough." _

"_Where is Mom?"_

"_She went home to get some stuff for Jasmine. You know some books, some pyjamas, that ladybug teddy she keeps with her. We dropped it on the way out of the house." _

"_Is it okay if I cuddle her?"_

"_She's hooked up to the ventilator. I know, I just want to hug her as well." _

_A couple of weeks later, Jasmine had woken up and recovered from septicaemia, however she was still very sick. So much so that Jasmine had lost weight, was extremely pale and had not reacted to anything, instead she was emotionless._

"_Jas, do you fancy watching some television?" asked Molly one afternoon while she was visiting Jasmine. The child was curled up in a blanket with a tube in her nose just staring into space. _

"_No." said Jasmine quietly. _

"_Maybe I can read to you." Molly suggested. _

"_Okay." said Jasmine. "I want a cuddle though."_

_Molly lowered the railing that prevented Jasmine from rolling off the bed and climbed next to her. "Okay, what do you want me to read to you?"_

"_I don't know." said Jasmine. _

"_Okay." said Molly reaching into her school bag. "This is a book called … Not appropriate for a 4-year-old. Maybe we can read one of the books that Mom brought."_

"_I suppose." said Jasmine snuggling up against Molly._

"_Okay, so we have The Princess and the Pea."_

"_Hmm." Jasmine mumbled. "Daddy seems to think I am a princess." _

"_I think you are a princess. You are pretty." said Molly. _

"_I don't look pretty. I look horrible."_

"_You only look like this because you are unwell."_

"_I think you are prettier than I am."_

"_No, you are the prettiest of them all."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

_December 2045_

Jasmine was coughing into a bedpan, mainly into the hope of being able to get some of the contents of her lungs out.

"This is gross." said Leah.

"You try to deal with this." said Jasmine putting the bedpan on the side.

"I think I would rather stay the way I am."

"Oh, like the time you thought about going Goth?"

"A bit like the time you tried to be vintage."

"Oh, how stupid and naive we were."

"We went through phases. Remember when you turned vegetarian?"

"I could never eat humus again." said Leah. "Though nothing made me laugh more than when Carrie attempted to become friends with you and she dyed your hair bleach blonde."

"Oh dear God, don't make me throw up."

bxbxbxbxbxb

June 2043

"_Carrie are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Jasmine. _

"_Jasmine this will make you look really pretty and will make you less of a nerd." said Carrie shaking the bottle of hair dye. _

"_If this goes wrong then I am going to get mocked."_

"_And if this goes right then you will be on a date."_

_Carrie started to put the dye into Jasmine's hair and they waited for about thirty minutes in silence. Once Carrie had washed and dried Jasmine's hair, Jasmine opened her eyes slowly. _

"_See I told you that you looked great." Jasmine didn't respond but gaped at the mirror. "I have to go anyway."_

"_What shall I do about this?" asked Jasmine still in shock. _

"_Leave it. It will wash out after six washes." _

_An hour later, Jasmine decided to be brave enough to go downstairs and face the music. Her hair had gotten whiter and the strawberry blonde streaks really stood out against it. Either her parents were going to flip or laugh. She hoped it was the former. _

"_What have you done to your hair?" asked Wendell looking at his thirteen-year-old's hair. _

"_I'm not proud of this you know." murmured Jasmine. _

"_You know your mother is going to kill you?"_

"_I'm hoping she will shove my head under the shower nozzle and hold it until all the dye has come out." _

"_I am as well. Jas you look really pasty with that colour hair."_

"_Cheers Dad."_

_Just at that moment, Carlie came into the living room holding a shopping bag, only she stopped short at Jasmine's white hair. _

"_Jasmine, what have you done?" She asked. _

"_I'm easily influenced." replied Jasmine. About five minutes later and a lot of looks asking what Jasmine was thinking, Leah came into the house to collect a book from Jasmine. _

"_Wow, blonde does not suit you in anyway." said Leah. _

"_I know I am a moron." said Jasmine. _

"_You look like some terrible pop star from the nineteen-eighties." said Leah. _

"_Enough, Dad has already made enough jokes about my hair."_

"_Okay … Dolly Parton."_

"_Better than looking like a brown-hair Courtney Love at thirteen."_

"_I think you look like a Dolly anyway. I think Barbie would be a more appropriate name though."_

"_Okay Bride of Dracula."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

_December 2045_

Jasmine was reading one of her many books with her earphones drowning out the noise of the hospital ward. This was the only thing she enjoyed about being hospitalised. It was peaceful and it kept her occupied.

The door opened slightly, revealing Ashleigh with a pile of magazines. "Hey."

"Hi." said Jasmine removing her earphones.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better but my chest is still infected. The septicaemia has cleared. " said Jasmine. "I've been through about three courses of antibiotics but it isn't letting up."

"Well, you look a lot better than you did about a week ago." said Ashleigh.

"I suppose. What is with the magazines?"

"I thought you could do with something to take your mind off the infection."

"Thank you. I sort of wish that I wouldn't have to put up with this in the first place."

"Doesn't stop the guys in our grade liking you."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine.

"If you ask any guy in our grade if they would date you, they majority would say yes."

"The last time that I managed to get a guy to kiss me, I got mono."

"That was just awkward. I think the next time you check if he is healthy."

bxbxbxbxbxb

March 2044

_Jasmine had been invited to her first boy-girl party and while Wendell was slightly reluctant to allow her to go, he managed to drive her to the party without giving her a lecture. _

"_Are you going to be okay?" asked Wendell pulling up to the door._

"_I'm sure Daddy. So you will pick me up around twelve?"_

"_I will. Just be careful. I do not want you ending up in the hospital."_

"_Promise. I won't drink and I will keep an eye on any drinks I get given." _

"_Have fun."_

_When Jasmine entered the house, she immediately joined a circle where Leah was. It was a game of spin the bottle and there was about three girls as well as Leah and Jasmine and five other guys. Jasmine smiled at Jake but returned her attention to the bottle. _

"_Whose go is it to spin?" asked Leah._

"_I am." said Jasmine. She put her hand on the bottle but having inherited her mother's clumsiness, the bottle flung over to a redheaded boy. _

"_Seven minutes in heaven." said Ashleigh _

"_What?" asked Jasmine. _

"_You go into the closet and you have to do something for seven whole minutes." explained Leah leading Jasmine to the closet._

"_Such as?" asked Jasmine._

"_What he or you want to do."_

"_I don't know what to do."_

"_Use your instinct." _

_Jasmine was put in your closet as well as the redheaded boy. "So…" He said._

"_What is your name?" asked Jasmine. _

"_Nick." He answered. "We've been in the same maths class since seventh grade." _

"_Right. So what do we do?"_

"_Have you kissed anyone before?"_

"_Not really. Except for that production of _Bugsy Malone _when I had to kiss Jake. That was a little awkward because my parents were in the audience." explained Jasmine. "Do you want me to kiss you?"_

"_If you want." said Nick. Jasmine leaned in and touched his lips gently. The kiss was tentative and firm but slowly Jasmine got used to the feeling. Not once did they try to place their tongues in each other's mouth until the closet opened. _

"_Seven minutes are up." said Ashleigh._

_The pair detached their lips and left the closet. "So what happened?" asked Leah._

"_Nothing." answered Jasmine. _

_A couple of days later Jasmine had developed a sore throat but had decided to ignore it. A day later, she developed a fever so the nurse sent her home citing mononucleosis. _

"_How did you get mono?" asked Carlie putting a damp cloth to her daughter's head. _

"_I don't know." said Jasmine. _

"_Well, have you been in contact with anyone who has recently been ill?" _

"_I may have at that party. I did kiss a guy." _

"_You kissed a guy?" asked Carlie. _

"_Yeah. It was okay." said Jasmine. _

"_Just okay?" _

"_Mum, I am fourteen. It was a seven minutes in heaven thing." explained Jasmine. "You are not going to tell Dad are you?"_

"_I'm not insane Jasmine."_

bxbxbxbxbxb

_December 2045_

Carlie looked at Jasmine's hospital chart and x-rays and sighed. Jasmine had developed a high fever overnight so the doctors had to induce hypothermia in order for her to fight it off. It didn't help that the painkillers were not working. She had cried out about three times in the last two hours in pain.

"What are you doing?" whispered Jasmine.

"Just looking over your notes sweetheart." answered Carlie. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to rip something out."

"Well, if you can cope with this then labour should be a breeze for you."

"I am not having kids anytime soon. I might not be able to get pregnant."

"For a while I thought the same before I had you. I wouldn't wish that on you."

"I bet that I was easy as a baby compared to now."

"It was. I wouldn't change you for the world."

"So you would not like to be healthy."

"I would, but you wouldn't be the sweet, intelligent girl I love."

"I think nothing would change Mom. I always was the quiet one."

bxbxbxbxbxb

June 2033

"_Mom, where is Jasmine?" asked Molly when she walked into the kitchen. _

"_What do you mean?" asked Carlie looking up from the newspaper. "She's sitting on the sofa with her picture book." _

"_No she isn't." said Molly. Carlie walked into the living room and found Jasmine's picture book and no Jasmine. _

"_JASMINE!" She shouted through the house. _

"_I'll look in the garden." Molly walked to the garden and into the Wendy house where she found Jasmine curled up in a ball. "Mom, I have found her! What are you doing in here Jas?"_

"_I dunno." The three-year-old answered._

"_Mom is worried sick. Why don't you come into the house?"_

"_I don't want to." _

"_Why?"_

"_I like it in here. It is quiet." said Jasmine. _

"_Come on." said Molly opening the door. _

"_What?" _

"_I am going to take you inside." Molly picked Jasmine up and took her into the kitchen, placing her on the counter. _

"_Where was she?" asked Carlie checking Jasmine for any cuts._

"_Wendy house." answered Jasmine._

"_Why were you in the Wendy house?"_

"_I like to read in there." answered Jasmine. "The house is too loud." _

"_Why did you leave your book on the sofa then?" asked Molly. _

"_I don't know." said Jasmine. _

"_Okay baby. If you go into the garden or somewhere out of my sight, you need to tell me where you are going. I don't want to be in the shops panicking if you walk off. Okay."_

_Jasmine nodded and reached over to hug her mother. _

The end.

**I know that ending was a little sucky and abrupt but I needed to come to an end. **

**Anyway, kids that are left: Allie, Jordan and Twins. **

**Hmm… I do have an idea for Allie. **


End file.
